Memories of the Wind and Flame
by Mez10000
Summary: A sequel to World Traveller. Nia and Stephen return to Symphonia and all hell breaks loose! Lot's of 'world hopping'.
1. Chapter 1

A sequel has been requested, so a sequel you shall get! For people who have read this without reading World Traveler, I suggest reading that first, but I can't force you to. I'll try and make this newcomer friendly.

Other random stuff: I'm still in Nottingham, getting a Robin Hood overload, visiting Sherwood Forest, etc.

This'll be in first person, but I'll be switching POVs frequently later. Nia is still top priority.

Oh yeah, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I own Nia, Stephen, (technically, I don't even 'own' Stephen, since he's based on a friend.) and generally anything you don't recognise…well, at least for a few chapters…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I flicked through the thin book in my hands. The only title on the cover was 'Diary'. Inside there was slightly more information. 'The diary of Nia Owen Jones.'

Part of me still felt this was a bad idea, keeping a diary. If anyone read it…but no one would read it, not with the couple of locks on, to which only I had the keys. And I hid it well every day, under a random pile of rubbish that had naturally accumulated in my room.

The reason it was so dangerous if my diary was found was because in it I told the truth about my life. I possessed the power of the wind and fire. And I could travel between worlds.

'What worlds?' I hear you ask. Anything you think is fictional. Any book, game or film. Every person has their own world as soon as they're born. They fill this world up as they live and they change it to suit themselves. And certain people create worlds for other people to look at. We call those people scriptwriters, authors and directors.

In all honesty, I had no idea why I personally had this power. But I found out that there is a power hiding within every person. Most of the time, this power sleeps on throughout their life, never being awakened or acknowledged. But some people do have their power awakened. Unfortunately, our society refuses to accept that these people are gifted, and lock them away in what are called 'loony bins'.

I stopped at the most recent entry in my diary.

'_Dear Diary,_

_I miss everyone I left behind in Symphonia. I try not to think of Cyclone, but when I live here, in Wales, where our own flag has a dragon on it, I find it increasingly difficult.'_

Cyclone had been the wind in Symphonia, but he took the physical form of a dragon to help me when I went to Symphonia. He had been with me so long; it felt like a part of myself had gone when I came back to Reality. I had eventually figured that Cyclone couldn't exist in this world, as he was the wind in Symphonia. That didn't make it any easier though.

'I saw a metal statue of a dragon in the shop window on the way home from school. Maybe Stephen and I should go back to Symphonia…'

Stephen was my counterpart, a person who shared my power to travel through worlds. He commanded water and earth.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I picked up my mobile and speed dialed Stephen's number.

"Stephen, do you feel like a little trip?" I asked.

"Where to?" The reply was muffled by static.

"Symphonia."

"I'll see you there." We both hung up.

I let my eyes stare into space, to drag me into nothingness. Then I needed to think about the place I was going – flood my mind with every detail – otherwise I might get lost.

I found myself surrounded by bookshelves. The silence was oppressive, like a library. I recognised my surroundings. I was in Derris-Kharlan.

I tried to call out Kratos' name, but my voice died in my throat, being surrounded by so much eerie silence.

I started searching for Kratos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short, I know. Any questions, just ask. If they are stupid I'll answer them and we can just laugh at it. More often than not, they'll be things I need to change.

Any mistakes in spelling/grammar, tell me. I'm not perfect, I don't pretend to be and my computer grammar checker is pathetic.

I hope my old reviewers are still here, and I hope some new people are following this too.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad! I've aquired new reviewers! Oh, sorry the replies were short, I had all my leftover holiday mail to go through!

Thanks to: AnimeCrazy88, Ruler of Dimensions, Dog of the Dead, Katana of the Jade Wings, StarlightDemonFiresong, Jana-Yggdrasil and moon eclipse shadows. (This list seems to get longer and change every couple of chapters. Wait, I don't want you guys to go! Come back!)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Or anything else I mention…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I crept quietly through Derris-Kharlan, my footsteps hardly making a noise, despite the stone floor.

My eyes swept over the stone carvings and ancient paintings that decorated the walls. I continued up the staircase.

To my left, I saw something move. I got myself into a ready position to fight…and then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only my reflection in a mirror.

But, thinking about it, where _were_ the angels? I was glad that they weren't here, and maybe I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but I was curious.

I carried on, finding a stone doorframe without a door, and peered through. Kratos was there!

I was about to call out, but something stopped me. Kratos' sword was unsheathed, and blood was everywhere. Red sword, red hands, red carpet...

A stream of crimson steadily dripped out of his left wrist. Shuddering slightly, Kratos put his sword in his left hand and drew it against his wrist.

I suddenly found my voice. "Kratos!" I shouted.

He froze, looking for the source of the voice, and saw me.

He dropped his sword and muttered, "It looks like I failed to die once again," before slumping forward in a faint.

The cogs in my head were moving slowly.

_'Get a grip, Nia! One thing at a time!'_ I repriminded myself.

Kratos probably fainted from blood loss. So, how do we stop the blood?

R.I.C.E.D A useful medical 'thingy' to help you remember what to do. Although it's only supposed to be used for sprains…No time to worry about that.

(No doubt some smart person will review and say that R.I.C.E.D a mnemonic)

R is rest. Don't move around…I don't think Kratos will be running a marathon right now!

I is ice…Where am I supposed to find ice around here? Next…

C…compression. That I _can_ do. I tore a strip of my top. It was made of morphanic material, which changes according to the will of whoever's touching it. My little strip of black material changed into a long white strip of bandage.

I wound it round Kratos' wrist. The white material almost instantly turned to red.

E…what _was_ 'E'? E…elevation! Raise the wound above the rest of the body.

I tried to position Kratos so that his wrist was high up, but he's _heavy_! There's a lot of muscle in those arms! I managed it.

D…doctor…no doctor here!

I changed the bandages a couple of times, and waited for Kratos to come round. Unfortunately this gave me time to think.

Kratos tried to commit suicide? I shouldn't be surprised, he has already said that he wants to die, but…it didn't seem to me that Kratos was the wrist slashing type.

There was a faint stirring from Kratos.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why did you help me? I want to die. I'm done with life, and I'm sure life feels the same way about me."

"It doesn't help that you voluntarily locked yourself away in the place that would do the most harm to your mental health." I might not be entirely sympathetic, but he brought it upon himself.

"My mental health is…" Kratos started.

There was a small gasp of pain, and Kratos clutched his wrist.

"Do you keep any apple gels around here?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

Kratos shook his head, unable to speak.

I checked my own bag, hoping that I might have something. Nothing remotely helpful was in there.

"Can you manage a First Aid?" I asked.

There was a slight shake of the head.

My hand pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes absentmindedly. My hand brushed my ears…my pointed ears.

"Of course. I'm a half-elf. I should be able to use magic."

Wait. How _do_ you use magic?

"First Aid?" I said feebly.

I swear, Kratos would have palmed his face if he weren't in pain. As it was, I wanted to hit my head against the nearest wall.

Have some confidence and try again. At least, that's what I was trying to think.

"First Aid." Still nothing happened.

"You're going to have to cope with this the way everyone else would – suffer painfully."

I had a sudden thought – How am I going to get to Symphonia from here? I'd have to exit this world, make a u-turn and come back. But I couldn't leave Kratos here.

"Come on, Kratos. We are out of here!" I grabbed Kratos' hand and went through the routine that was now familiar to me.

Everything went black. I tried to focus on getting back to Symphonia, but I was worried about Kratos.

When we emerged into light, I was surrounded by magma. Luckily we were standing on a stone platform, so Kratos wasn't burnt to a crisp.

The room wasn't like any I've ever seen in the Fire Seal. Within the space of five seconds, a bright, white light shone, and Stephen, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Sheena and Zelos appeared.

(A/N Nobody review saying I left out a character, okay? There is a reason!)

"Hi. Not to put a damper on the happy mood or anything, but can Raine heal Kratos?" I asked quickly.

"Why is he hurt?"

"Less talk, more healing." I tried to sidetrack them.

'_Why is Kratos hurt?'_ Stephen asked me mentally.

'_He had an accident concerning his sword and his wrist.'_

'_What?'_

'_Just ask him yourself later.'_

I heard an ominous mechanical whirring.

I turned to see someone dressed in futuristic, orange metallic armor. This person wore a red helmet, with a green visor. Where there should have been an arm, there was a green gun, which was pointed straight at us!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliffie! Okay, I want some guesses about who this person is and what's happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing last chapter will become a regular thing. I have about three planned.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I turned to see someone dressed in futuristic, orange metallic armor. This person wore a red helmet, with a green visor. Where there should have been an arm, there was a green gun, which was pointed straight at us!

"We surrender." Stephen said, thinking fast. "We won't fight you."

The person removed the helmet with the free hand that wasn't the gun to reveal that she was a woman. She had mid-length blonde hair and looked in her mid-twenties.

I really hoped Zelos wasn't stupid enough to try to flirt with a woman who had a gun aimed towards him.

Guess what? Zelos opened his mouth.

Five minutes later, we were running for our lives, dodging shots from the arm-gun.

"Zelos, you had to! Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!" I shouted.

"What? She was hot. It was a compliment!" Zelos protested.

"Nia, I have a problem." Stephen said worriedly.

"What?"

"I'm dehydrating! We're in a volcano!"

I ignored the fact that we weren't in a volcano, but very close to this planet's core, and gave a half-sensible reply. "Haven't you got any water bottles on you?"

"I ran out about five minutes ago."

"Stephen, do you recognise this place?"

"Yes, we're in the Metroid world, or more specifically, Metroid Prime, Magmoor Caverns."

"Oh, that was Samus Aran." I realised. "Anyway, Stephen, do you know your way out of the caverns?"

"At a push."

"Then consider this a push. I'll distract her, and you get everyone out. I can follow."

I turned round, not giving anyone time to argue. I raised the magma from the pools around us and made a wall between Samus and us. The magma hardened. I didn't doubt that she could blast through it with either her missiles or the morph ball bombs, but it would buy us some time, which is what we needed.

I followed the rest of the group into a circular room. There was a weird pillar just in front of us and the ceiling had a circular hole, like a well or a mineshaft.

"We're in the lift room." Stephen informed us. "It either gets us to the Chozo Ruins or Phendrana Drifts.

"How do we make it work?" The sensible question was asked by Genis.

"Well, you scan the pillar…" Stephen trailed off.

"Stephen, we haven't got the scan visor, Samus has!" I calmed down after shouting at him. "But, the Chozo must have had their own way of getting up…"

I looked closer at the pillar. It had several different buttons with an unfamiliar language on.

"Which button is up?" I wondered aloud.

I heard heavy footsteps from the doorway and knew that Samus Aran had caught up to us.

I pressed a random button.

"Transport to Phendrana Drifts activated. Please step into the hologram." Said a mechanical voice.

Thank whatever god of randomness that I got the right button.

Everyone was already on the lift, so I legged it on and stuck my hand in the hologram. The lift shot upwards.

"Zelos!" Sheena whacked the offending ex-chosen over the head.

"Sheena, don't get jealous!" Zelos protested, only to get whacked again.

"Zelos, new rule. Where females are concerned, shut up!" Stephen said.

"I think it's best if we get out of here. Out of this world. After all, I don't want to be hunted by the bounty hunter." I suggested.

"Yes, good idea." Stephen agreed.

"It'll be easiest if we all hold hands. Hold on tight, you don't want to get separated."

Zelos hurried to try and hold hands with two of the girls. He only managed to get Colette, as she was too naïve to realise what he was trying to do.

Stephen and I dragged our little group through the worlds, heading back to Symphonia.

We found ourselves in a modern city, with skyscrapers and roads.

"We aren't in Symphonia." I stated.

I couldn't recognise any of the landmarks around me.

"Where are we?" Apparently, neither could Stephen.

We wandered around the city for a while, and found a quiet spot away from the road.

"I don't think we really had a chance to talk before we got shot at. So, hi guys, how've you been?" I asked.

Everyone ignored my question…typical. Well, maybe I do talk too much…

"Lloyd?" Kratos said to grab Lloyd's attention.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can I talk to you?" Kratos asked. Then, noticing our inquiring eyes… "Privately?"

"Sure."

"Alright, we won't listen. Just don't go too far." I said.

Kratos and Lloyd left without a word.

I sent a gust of wind after them, then brought it towards me, and I kept doing that, so we could listen to their conversation.

Kratos spoke first. "Lloyd…is it…cold here?"

"Yeah it is kinda cold. I guess it's just the wind."

"Hmm."

I think Kratos may have twigged…

"Nia, this is a private conversation. Kindly cease eavesdropping."

Damn!

I reluctantly let the wind drop.

Kratos' POV 

After I ended Nia's plan to listen in to our discussion, I tried to say exactly what I thought.

"Lloyd, I should never have gone away on Derris-Kharlan." I took a deep breath to settle what felt like insects in my stomach and continued.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd missed."

I'd never helped Lloyd with homework, never told him a bedtime story that he'd remember, never taught him to wield a sword. Although, he'd managed the later perfectly well on his own.

"I hope you don't find me strange for this…" I thought I'd said this too quietly for Lloyd to hear, until I saw him nod.

"I love you."

There was a moment of silence. Whatever nerves I had were shattered, and at least I knew, whatever happened that Lloyd knows how I feel.

I felt a fierce hug.

"You dork. I love you too, Dad." Came the muffled reply.

(A/N I'm sobbing over here! Just so you know.)

Back to Nia's POV… 

What was happening? I'm nosey, dammit!

Kratos and Lloyd were walking back towards us. They suddenly gestured at something behind us. I turned around and saw a person.

He was a teenage boy, around the age of fifteen. He was sat on a shiny red motorbike, and was wearing a black t-shirt, underneath an orange-red jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the boy, with a scowl on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This one is a lot harder than last chapter, so no-one will actually get it.

Congrats if you actually get it!

You should get the idea of what's happening by now, but I'll be really impressed if someone guesses 'how'. There's a link between all of the worlds that they have or are going to go into…

Also, I'll start a leader board at the end of each chapter. If anyone actually guesses any corectly...Wait, that could either imply that my discriptions are rubbish, or you guys just don't watch/read/play the same movies/books/games that I do. I'm going for scenario no. 1.


	4. Chapter 4

True quote when landing, from an EasyJet airline:

'_I'd like to remind you to keep your seatbelts fastened while the aircraft is in motion. Never in the history of air travel has a passenger arrived at the gate before the plane. _

'_Please do not leave anything behind on the plane; it'll be evenly distributed between the crew and sold on Ebay tomorrow._

'_And thanks from Captain Sky and his co-pilot Justin Time for flying with us today.' _(The plane was running late)

And now, I don't own Tales of Symphonia! On with the show!

0000000000000000000000

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the boy, with a scowl on his face.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Lloyd retorted.

Everyone who wasn't Lloyd - including the boy - did a double take. Lloyd's voice sounded exactly the same as the boy's.

"Is that supposed to be funny? Pretending to be someone else?" The boy said, confused.

"This is my voice. You're the pretender." Lloyd insisted.

The boy snorted derisively. "Whatever. I don't have time to waste on people like you." He revved his motorbike before leaving.

I frowned, annoyed. I could almost remember him from somewhere.

"Nia?" Kratos' voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to talk." Kratos' voice was hushed, and I noticed that we were far enough away from the group not to be easily heard.

Still, I raised a wind to carry our words away from the group.

"What about?"

"I would appreciate it if you told no-one about what took place in Derris-Kharlan."

I realised he was talking about his failed suicide. "Oh. I won't tell anyone."

"And…I know I have no right to ask this of you, but if you could, try not to dwell on it."

"I'll try. Consider it forgotten."

"Thank you."

I swept my eyes over the cityscape, hoping to find anything that would tell me where we were. I saw a bright white ball growing from some kind of stadium. It started expanding quickly and I suddenly knew where we were and what that was.

"Crap! Everybody, hold hands and get ready for a fast ride!" I shouted urgently.

Luckily, no-one hesitated and we left the world within a second of my yell.

Only when we landed in the middle of a green field did I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nia, where were we?" Stephen asked.

"We were in Akira. Unfortunately, we were in Akira as Neo-Tokyo was about to go boom. And that boy was called Kaneda. He's more of a violent, street-kid version of Lloyd."

"Why does he have the same voice as Lloyd?" Stephen asked.

"What am I? The source of all answers?" I asked sarcastically.

Actually, I did have a theory, but Stephen would just laugh if it was wrong, so I was shutting up. (For once…)

"So, where are we now?" Lloyd asked.

I looked around. We were in a lush green field at the top of a hill. The grass swayed softly in a warm breeze. The whole scene was so beautiful and picturesque. I could see a small village or something in the distance, so we set off towards there.

We climbed over some stones where Stephen stopped and frowned, then – shaking his head – carried on.

I don't pretend to understand Stephen all the time. This was one such time.

We got to the village, which looked distinctly, traditionally Japanese.

"It's just like Mizuho would be, but in the future." Sheena reverently whispered.

Something made me look up in the bright blue, cloudless sky. A serpentine, pale blue figure flew through the sky.

"Haku." I whispered, before mentally scolding myself.

I should know better than to say anything that just popped into my mind. And where did it come from, anyway?

Before us was a huge building, in red, green and gold. On any other building it should have looked gaudy, but here it added to the majestic feel that the building wore easily.

"Let's go in! I wonder what it is." Colette said.

"I think it's a bathhouse." I said uncertainly.

My voice wasn't uncertain because I doubted the fact that it was a bathhouse; it was uncertain because I didn't know where the knowledge had come from.

Curiosity ruled over the group, so we entered the bathhouse, despite me muttering, "Curiosity killed the cat."

In fact, Sheena merely remarked, "But satisfaction brought it back."

00000000000000000000000000000000

I've given loads of hints for this one. (I've even named a character!) But the main character wasn't described. It's basically easy if you've ever seen this world. If you haven't, there's just as much luck of you winning an Oscar…still, have a shot at it!

I recommend watching Akira if you can legally watch it (it's a fifteen's) or if you don't care about blood, gore and some language. Although, it melts brains better than the Matrix.


	5. Chapter 5

So many people got this! I'm so happy! Congratulations to everyone who got this world (it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Or anything else I mention.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Curiosity ruled over the group, so we entered the bathhouse, despite me muttering, "Curiosity killed the cat."

In fact, Sheena merely remarked, "But satisfaction brought it back."

Inside, the bathhouse was an explosion of colour. Steam rose from the many cubicles. There were bizarre…creatures everywhere. At least, I thought they were creatures.

A boy dressed in a white tunic stepped forward out of the crowd of 'creatures'. He had chin-length dark hair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "This is no place for humans. Get out while you still can!" He ushered us outside.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Haku."

'_Nia, didn't you call that dragon Haku?'_ Stephen asked mentally.

'_Yes. What of it?'_

'_You've been around Kratos too long.'_

"Hello, Haku. What were all those things in there?" Sheena asked.

"Gods. You were in a bathhouse for the gods. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere."

"Where?" I asked.

"You're really nosey for a bunch of humans."

"I'm flattered. But I don't know if we could be considered human anymore." I gestured to Stephen and me.

To prove my point, I summoned some fire in the palm of my hand. I then had it move up my arm to my shoulder, then climb up on top of my head.

Stephen held both of his hands out, palms facing up and shot water in arches between them.

"You still smell of human. Do you really think your parlour tricks will help you against Yubaba?"

"Parlour tricks!" I shouted.

The wind formed a tornado around Haku. He didn't even flinch. Raising one hand, he dispersed the winds.

Feeling defeated I muttered, "At least I can remember my name."

"How do you know that?" He said, slightly panicked.

"Another of your magitechnologies?" Kratos guessed.

"Yes. Anyway, Haku, didn't you say you needed to be somewhere?"

"Sen!" He realised. "If I were you, I'd get out of here, before Yubaba turns you into pigs."

He turned and ran, turning the corner so he was out of sight. From behind the building, the serpentine dragon flew up into the sky.

"We are following that dragon." I announced. "Angels, pull out your wings, everyone else, try not to struggle."

I needed to concentrate hard. I'd done this sort of thing before, but never with so many people. Slowly, the air raised those of us without wings in the group. Feeling my power 'click' with the ease of many practice sessions, I left my power on autopilot and concentrated on following Haku.

Stephen's POV

Crap. I never liked flying. I know everyone says don't look down, but you don't mean to. You just do it.

Through breaks in the clouds, I could see water – a small sea. I thought of telling Nia to drop me, but that might distract her.

The water was a beautiful, clear green-blue. I could see a raised mound of earth through the water, with a railway line on top. From the ground, it must look like the train was gliding over the water.

"Look, it's just like Altimira." Genis said.

"The water's so pretty." Colette, obviously.

Kratos drew our attention towards him. "The dragon – Haku – is starting to land."

We slowly dropped down towards the earth.

Nia's POV

I was feeling rather proud of myself. I'd just lifted myself, Stephen, Sheena, Presea, Genis and Raine. Not only that, but once or twice, I caught myself admiring the wings of the angels in our group. And my power didn't waver in the slightest.

See, I can multitask!

We'd landed in a clearing of a forest. Night had fallen quickly, but we could see golden coloured light through a wooden cottage's windows.

'_Swamp Bottom.'_ I thought. _'How do I know this! Let's see, this world isn't a game, I'm sure. It isn't violent enough. It's got lots of Japanese-looking architecture and Japanese-sounding names in, so I'd say that it comes from Japan. Which means it must be an anime movie!'_

Wow, my powers of deduction amaze me!

'_It must be an anime movie I've seen…'_ I mentally pictured my (tiny) DVD pile at home.

'…_Couldn't be that one – I couldn't imagine a gun playing a big role in this movie…wait; I think I've got it. Its Spirited Away! The cutest anime movie **ever!**' _

(A/N the one that Nia thinks of before Spirited Away is Metropolis. Don't watch it!)

To prove me right, Chihiro walked out of the wooden cottage.

Seeing the dragon, she shouted, "Haku!" and gave the dragon's muzzle a hug.

We stayed out of sight of this touching reunion.

"Nia, what's happening?" Stephen whispered.

I sighed. "Haku stole a magic seal from a witch, which had a curse on it, so he was going to die. But this curse can only be broken by true love, so Haku got better, struck a deal with a Yubaba – the witch who'd turn us into pigs – to help Chihiro – the girl standing there now and the person who broke the curse – and I think that brings us up to where we are now."

"How come you know this and I don't?" (The 'real Stephen's' never watched Spirited Away)

"You have a deprived life?"

"The girl…her voice sounds like Lilo's – you know, Lilo and Stitch?"

"So you've seen Lilo and Stitch, but you haven't seen Spirited Away! I'm taking this personally."

"Chill out. Anyway, are we thinking of going anytime soon?"

"No, need more time in sweetest anime movie ever! Anyway, I'm almost done. If we just head back to the bathhouse…please? You can swim there." I pleaded.

"Alright." His voice was reluctant, but his face was smiling.

Stephen chose the form of a bottlenose dolphin to swim there. I flew as a fulmar. They look very similar to seagulls, with their white heads and grey bodies.

I had great respect for these birds. They could keep perfectly still in the air, seemingly effortlessly, while navigating oceanic winds. They are the masters of flight control. Unfortunately, my conversations with them always run towards the sea, one area I know almost nothing about.

For once, I enjoyed the currents and crosswinds over the sea. They were tricky to keep on top of, and demanded constant concentration, but they were fun to bob up and down on.

We were at the bathhouse long before I expected. The time felt so much quicker when I was having fun.

Below me, Chihiro and Haku – in his human (-looking) form – landed.

An over-sized old woman – Yubaba – spoke. "I see you've failed to bring my baby back."

A mouse, kept in the air by a small bird, changed into an over-sized baby.

"Mama!" The baby spoke.

"Huh?" Sheena gave a confused sigh.

The old woman fussed over her baby. "My baby! Are you traumatized?" She stopped when she realized something. "You're standing all by yourself. When did that happen?"

Haku's voice rang out clearly, "Don't forget your promise. You must return Chihiro and her parents to the human world."

(If anyone wants Haku's full name, it's Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi! Ah, the miracle of subtitles! But they have completely the wrong words…)

"Not so fast, Haku! I get to give Sen one final test!" The on-looking crowd threatened to riot when they heard that! One word from Yubaba silenced them.

"Stop it, Mama. Leave her alone. Sen and I had a really good time." The baby said.

"It is." Sheena murmured, talking to herself.

"'It is' what?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just, does that baby's voice sound familiar?"

"Yeah, it does. I can't place it…" I replied, now lost in thought.

"Nia? Can we go now? You can always come back whenever you want." Stephen pointed out.

"Alright." I sighed, albeit slightly irritated. I quickly pulled my friends and myself out of this world.

Before I could tell where we had arrived, trouble started. Kratos was standing in front of a blonde haired man exactly the same height as him. The stranger had a sword sheathed on his back, and was dressed entirely in black. His blonde hair was the same length and in a similar style to Kratos'.

The two swordsman tensed, startled by each other's presence and both noticing that the other had a sword. At the same second, they both drew backwards, drew their swords and they met with the crash of metal on metal.

I found it funny, comparing the two swords. While Kratos had a broadsword, it was tiny in comparison to the blonde's sword. His was much wider and seemed impossible heavy, but he held his sword easily, only using one hand.

The swordsmen's eye's never left each other. I remembered that a skilled swordsperson could tell his or her opponent's next movement by the way their muscles tensed before moving. Very few people could move without giving themselves away in this manner, but I had a feeling that Kratos could be one of those people.

(A/N Thank the Song of the Lioness quartet of books for that piece of information. If possible, read them, because they're awesome and help me in certain parts of my writing.)

A far-off piece of information in my brain told me that if these two swordsmen started a fight, Kratos would end up losing. The information came from a two second long flashback, which, in the space of those two seconds this swordsman had managed to attack six times. Three sword slashes a second…my mind refused to take it in.

The two swords untangled, twirled and crashed together again. Kratos jumped back, hoping to catch the blonde off-guard. If the stranger was put out in anyway, it wasn't shown. He attacked again, a strike which Kratos barley defended.

The fight continued on like this for a while, Kratos unable to do anything but defend his opponent's attacks. The swords flashed again, and the other swordsman managed to cut Kratos' arm. It was only a skin wound and was probably already beginning to clot.

Kratos, surprised by this turn of events, did the only sensible thing.

"I yield."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The British version of that last line would be, "I surrender." Just in case I get confused Brits… By the way, the books mentioned are written by Tamora Pierce, a brilliant author who's written over twenty books! And I believe she's still writing. If you get the chance, I really recommend reading some of her books. One of the quartets (the circle of magic) helped Nia and Stephen be a bit more real. I tried to get one of my friends to read the books (main word tried!) who only read three pages! (cough Jana-Yggdrasil cough)

If someone doesn't get this world, I will freak! And so will Jana-Yggdrasil, who loves this world as much (if not more) than I do!

Although, I will help out by giving a clue: a white fluffy thing that floats across the sky.

Review and guess! And also, someone please guess the link between the worlds! Also chapter 6 may be a while...due to homework! (dun dun duh!)


	6. Chapter 6

By the way, I Kratos' fight in mind since I started this fanfic…well, actually before!

A major tragedy has stricken me! The memory card which has my ToS files (as well as many, many more) has erased itself! Noooo! I had a file that I was trying to get all the weapons on! I had every single ingredient!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything else owned by a major company. (To add insult to injury!)

0000000000000000000000000

Kratos, surprised by this turn of events, did the only sensible thing.

"I yield."

The blonde swordsman stopped immediately.

"Kratos, please tell me you weren't trying your hardest against this guy?" Lloyd asked.

"You know that I don't give chances outside of practice sword fights."

Most people gulped as they realised that if Kratos hadn't surrendered he would be a Kratos kebab right now.

"You're a very good swordsman." Kratos said, turning back to the blonde.

"Who are you?" The swordsman said, ignoring the praise.

I sighed. "Does it matter? You'll have never heard of most of us, anyway."

He turned towards me. "Nia?"

"How does he know you?" Genis asked.

"I've been here before. Everyone, this is Cloud Strife. Cloud, the guy you beat is called Kratos…" I eventually introduced everyone.

"Well, Cloud, it was nice to see you again, but we need to get going." Everyone groaned at my words.

"Nia, it feels like we've been travelling without rest for two whole days. Please, can't we stay here overnight?" Lloyd pleaded.

As if to prove his point, Sheena yawned, then looked immediately sheepish and blushed bright red.

I hid a smile. "Fine, we'd better set up camp. We'd better have a fire though, or I'll change my mind."

Cloud decided to camp out with us. From my view – building and lighting a fire – I saw Cloud and Kratos engaged in conversation.

After about ten minutes, Cloud came to talk to Lloyd. Since Lloyd was closer, I could catch most of their conversation.

Cloud seemed really awkward around Lloyd. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked.

Lloyd looked up from his job. "Polishing my swords. See?"

He held the pair of swords up. "If you leave any blood on, they'll rust."

Then Lloyd realised who he was speaking to. "But you probably already knew that…"

"Your father asked me to give you some tips about your weapons." Cloud said.

"But you just use a single sword." Lloyd pointed out.

Cloud slowly unsheathed his sword, and with nimble hands, made his one sword into two.

"You can use twin blades too?" Lloyd asked unbelievingly.

I didn't blame him. First, someone beats Kratos in a fight. (Incredible though that sounds, I think Cloud would absolutely thrash Kratos in a fight!) Then they reveal that they're as good with two different types of weapon!

Cloud and Lloyd talked about swords for a while. I half listened to the conversation, not really registering what was being said.

I started thinking about all the worlds we'd been through, trying to think of a reason why.

After some time, Stephen came up to me. _'Nia?'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm scared.'_

I was confused by this confession. Stephen didn't _do_ fear, in my opinion. But when I looked at his face, it was full of conflict and struggling not to show it.

'_Something or someone is leading us through all these worlds. It's like a horse being led. The horse provides the forward action, but he has no say over where he goes.'_

'_I think I know what's happening, but I haven't quite worked everything out. If I'm right, it isn't a person or anything of the sort directing us.'_

'_Anything of the sort?'_ Stephen asked.

'_A god or anything. Nothing living, with intentions and purposes.'_ I clarified.

Genis cooked a meal for the members of the group that actually ate – on my (perfect) fire – while the rest of us were engaged in conversation. I sniffed the air, catching a whiff of some kind of meat that was cooking. The fire was now our only source of illumination, as the sun had set a while back.

Raine was jotting notes down, with some help from Genis. They were probably about the worlds we'd been in.

Lloyd was still talking to Cloud.

Presea had found a piece of wood, and using her dagger, had started to carve it.

Sheena was practicing some basic strikes and blocks. Zelos was watching her. When Sheena realised she had an audience, Zelos gained another lump on his head - to add to the collection.

Colette was apparently talking to herself. I went up and asked her what she was doing.

She jerked her head round, startled. "Oh, Nia, it's you." She said, relieved.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" A bright scarlet blush formed on her cheeks.

"What?" Now I was really curious.

"I, um, was just trying to, um…" She trailed off.

"You're hopeless, you know that? Is it a boy?" I guessed.

"Ye-, um, no." She giggled slightly.

I sighed. As Lloyd once said, "You're lying. You always do that fake giggle when you lie!"

"Is it Lloyd?" I said in a hushed voice.

Colette nodded. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you."

I went over to see what Kratos was doing. I really should've guessed – he was stargazing. I sat down beside him.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kratos broke the silence.

"Tiny little diamonds in an inky black darkness. I could be really depressing and say that's typical of life. There is so much more darkness than light in the worlds yet the lights still aren't overwhelmed by the darkness, and go on twinkling and shining – as a beacon of hope."

Where did that come from? I don't normally give such speeches!

Kratos nodded. "I would've settled for a simple yes or no."

I blushed slightly, glad that the darkness concealed it.

"I can't believe that someone actually beat you, in a sword-fight though! Just excuse me while I call the local media."

"It's a good thing that I got beaten. It proves that I need to continue training."

"Probably…"

"Nia. I've been thinking…"

"Don't. It looks painful." I muttered automatically.

Then I froze. Did I really dare to say that aloud, to Kratos? I was considering re-evaluating my mental health.

To my intense relief and shock, Kratos gave a small chuckle.

"I've been thinking." He repeated. "Why did you come to Symphonia? You're too young to be filling your head with the troubles of my world."

This surprised me. Kratos had never talked down to me. Never.

"My world has its own problems. Maybe by learning from other worlds, Stephen and I can make a difference. I don't really see how, but we must be able to make a difference."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Kratos, you're one of the only people that I can be silent with and still enjoy myself."

"Who are the other people?" Kratos asked.

"Okay, you're the _only_ person that I can be silent with and still enjoy myself." I amended.

After another short silence, guilt welled up in me. "Kratos, I'm sorry."

"What about?"

"Stephen and I…we may never get you back to Symphonia. Something's changing where we go when we travel from world to world. We have no idea where we'll be next."

"Nia. I trust you."

I sat in silence, watching the tip of the sun rise, thinking about how much one statement can change how you feel.

Nia. I trust you.

Once the sun had completely risen, we woke the sleeping members of our group, joined in a circle again, and left this world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No, I'm not going to be so cruel as to make you guess what world's next without any information. Although if you want, you can try - I can't stop you...

This chapter was late up because of 'the scum of the earth' homework. (Damn you, history…) And, I'm dressing up as a pirate for my school's sponsored walk (I believe Jana's trying to be Kratos, but with Cloud's 'big-ass' sword!) so we need to create costumes. My Sunday went towards making a pair of wooden swords, and the sheaths for them. I've done both swords, but only one sheath!

And the next chapter will feature Jade (from Regeneration) so it could be helpful if you read that first. (it's only eight short chapters…so far)

What else to say, but review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, people. Chapter 7…wow, that was quick! I'd say that I'm about halfway through this fic, maybe a little off. I have a fanfic planned after this, but it doesn't involve Nia and Stephen. Oh, yeah, Cloud isn't with them. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. Although it would be cool, seeing how this idea would work with him...

Oh, I found out that a boy in my school has seen Spirited Away! I really wouldn't have guessed by knowing him…

Damn headache…Big tip: do NOT go on a bus full of screaming school kids when you have a headache! I wasn't anywhere near as immature as they are when I was that age!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. (Do I have to keep saying that?)

000000000000000000000000

We stood on hard ground. Looking in front of me, I saw a familiar hill, covered in trees and modern-looking with a road coming down one side. This road became a bridge, before sinking into the immediate tree line in front of me. The ground we stood on was tarmac, with lines painted in it. And behind us, a large, squat gray building loomed almost ominously.

"Nia. We're home." Stephen said numbly, shocked.

I only nodded in reply. Somehow, I just never imagined us coming to reality with the Symphonians.

(A/N How do you like my new word, 'Symphonians'?) It was thought up in school, when I _should_ have been doing something else.)

The town on the hill in front of us was called Dref-y-Bont (1) and behind us was my school, Ysgol Diflas Iawn (2).

(A/N The places are real, but I changed the names. They mean something funny in Welsh! The numbers are translations, which are at the bottom of the page.)

"What is that?" Lloyd asked, pointing to the school.

I hid an evil grin. "Why don't we all find out?"

I gave Stephen a 'tell-them-and-you're-so-dead' look.

When walking to the school, I didn't notice that a deathly hush had settled over the valleys. I didn't notice the sudden lack of car engines, birdsong or the wind blowing the leaves. However, one step into the school grounds, and we were assaulted by noise. Hissing, screeching and snarling all met my ears. Howling, snapping, growling…then silence.

Something was desperately wrong.

Colette, as if to prove that she was still herself, tripped, cart wheeling her arms futilely. But, although she fell, she didn't. She stopped in mid-fall, at an impossible angle, as if something was holding her up, but there was nothing there.

Lloyd helped Colette back onto her feet.

"Something stopped me. Something hard and smooth." She said, reaching a hand out to where she'd fallen.

Her hand met something invisible in mid-air. I reached my own hand out, to feel there was – as Colette had said – something hard and smooth. I pushed my palm against it, as hard as I could, but nothing happened. It was like putting a hand up against a piece of invisible glass.

"Stephen, I think it's one-way magic. We can get in, but not out." I stated.

"And who do we think is capable of casting this magic and who wants to kill us? I'm giving you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Naois Genwyn (3)." I muttered darkly.

We'd run into Naois many times before, and normally in these encounters she'd either made life extremely difficult or tried to kill us. I wasn't about to think that this would be any different.

Suddenly, a large, light-blue dragon with flashing teeth and eyes stepped into view. To be honest, it was absolutely beautiful yet terrifying, in the same way as a panther or leopard. It would be lovely to watch, say on television or at a very reassuring distance, but unfortunately, we had neither.

What we did have, was an angry-looking dragon, eying us up as if we were a piece of meat.

"Can I suggest that we do absolutely nothing whatsoever to anger this dragon?" I asked in a very quiet voice.

There were quick nods from everyone in the group. The dragon roared, then lunged his head forward at us. I quickly threw myself to one side.

"Forget what I just said. Attack the dragon." Those are words that I never thought I'd say!

I summoned fire to my palms, and made sure I could control the wind. With that all done, I readied a wind that would hold the dragon down and still, hopefully keeping everyone close range safe.

Lloyd, Kratos, Zelos and Presea ran in to charge the dragon, hit it, then retreated quickly.

"Our weapons won't go through the dragon's skin. It's like metal. Even Presea's axe didn't dent it." Zelos shouted.

Genis had finished casting a spell at this time. "Pancake time, Dreaded Wave!"

The powerful earthquake seemed to daze the immense creature for a while, but then it recovered, lashing out with it's claws and biting as far as he could reach.

"Light, Photon!" Raine cast.

The dragon roared, in my opinion, more through rage than pain.

Then, Kratos started a chant. "Sacred powers, cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul, rest in peace, sinners, Judgment!"

(A/N this is the last A/N, I swear! I had to do this without my memory card files, so if I made a mistake in the incantations, please tell me!)

The light of Judgment rained upon the dragon, and the dragon disappeared. In it's place, lay a teenager in school uniform. He seemed to be fine, only in a deep sleep.

"Okay, why the hell was there a dragon in school?" I asked.

Everyone ignored my question. Some things never change…

We wandered through the school grounds for a short while, before running into another hostile creature. It was bright green, long and flexible with a gaping mouth that had several tentacle-like suckers from the end. Strangest of all, though, was that it had a series of holes on it's underbelly, from which constant streams of air kept it about half a meter of the ground.

"What the?.." Stephen started to ask.

"Who cares what it is? Is it friendly?" I asked.

The…creature answered my question by lunging suddenly towards Presea, suckers straight out.

Luckily, Presea knocked it aside with the blunt of her axe.

"Don't let the suckers get attached to you." I gave them my advice. "After all, I have no idea what counteracts hoverworm venom."

I had recognised the creature as a hoverworm, from the Edge chronicles. The venom turned to hot air inside it's victim, which slowly grew in quantity, until the unlucky victim floated into the sky.

The hoverworm shot towards Kratos, who neatly sidestepped the creature and brought his sword down, stabbing the hoverworm through its head.

"Kratos, that's the second time you've had the winning blow." I said as the corpse of the hoverworm slowly disappeared

"Sorry, I was unaware that anyone else wanted to do it." There was a note of sarcasm in Kratos' voice.

"Was that humor? From Kratos?" Genis asked incredulously.

Where the hoverworm had died, there now lay another teenager deep in sleep.

I shook my head. "This is weird."

We continued walking through the school grounds (we have quite a lot of room!) until I spotted a figure slumped against a tree. She didn't look like a monster, but I still approached with caution.

"Hello?"

She jerked her head up at the sound of my voice, surprised. She didn't look hurt or frightened.

"Nia?"

"Hi, Jade." She was one of my friends.

I helped her to her feet. She had long black hair and was wearing the standard school uniform of a red jumper, gray trousers, a white blouse and a gray and red diagonally striped tie.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was reading a book in form, like normal, and when I looked up, there were these weird monsters everywhere."

"Nothing unusual?"

"I noticed that a really large monster came out of Griff's office." Griff was everyone's way of saying Mrs. Griffiths, our Headmistress.

"Anything recognizable?"

"Does it sound weird if I said it looked like that evil god on that game which you showed me?"

"What evil god?" I asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mal…malper…"

"Malpercio?"

"That's right!"

"Bugger."

"Anyway, it headed to the roof of the school."

"This is bad. This is very bad."

"Who is Malpercio?" Stephen asked.

"He's the end boss in Baten Kaitos. He's made up of pieces of different gods. And he's hard to kill on his own, but if it's as bad as I think it is…bluntly put, we're screwed."

"That's never stopped us before." Lloyd pointed out. "How bad could he be?"

"I suppose that it was only three on one in Baten Kaitos, and Genis can probably 'out cast' Xelha or Mitzuti any day…"

"I say we should try and find this monster." Stephen said.

"It seems that it's the vital link in this spell." Kratos pointed out.

"Um, guys?"

"What?"

"Jade's been listening to our entire conversation." I pointed out. "Is anyone handy with a memory loss spell?"

The Symphonians looked sheepish. Kratos walked silently behind Jade and hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword. Jade fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks…I think. I hope she buys the 'it-was-all-a-dream' excuse."

"Well, on to Malpercio…" Stephen said.

Why did I have a really bad feeling about this?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow, I got this done in two days! And my homework hasn't suffered! There is hope.

The Wii comes out 8th of Dec, people, so spread the news!

Translations

(1) Dref-y-Bont – The Bridge Town (2) Ysgol Diflas Iawn – Very Boring School (3) Genwyn – Poison

Big note – Nia's hometown, school, family and friends are based on real life, but with different names. Some of the teachers mentioned later will be fictional, others will be real, but they should be easy to tell apart.

I'm holding a funeral for my memory card. Wait, Jana and my file for Majora's Mask was on there! We were on the final temple! Crap, my Windwaker stuff's gone too! And Baten Kaitos, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Donkey Konga, Soul Caliber II, Metroid Prime, F-Zero GX…Dammit!

Review guys and gals!


	8. Chapter 8

I think I've finished grieving for my memory card…although every so often I think of a game, and then say 'Oh, insert swear word here, that was on my memory card!' Thanks for the sympathy, guys, all I got in school was, 'You should keep a backup'!

By the way, I appreciate the reviews, and the fact that you review so quickly. I'm sorry if I ever don't reply to a review, but my e-mail thingy isn't working properly. Reviews aren't coming through; one of the ones that did come through wasn't even registered on and I've had to reply to reviews on the site. Argh! What a nightmare!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. And OMG the rulurs are working again!

* * *

We entered the main school building, each of us understanding the need for silence. We were in one of the two staircase halls, which had a corridor between them.

I heard a shallow hissing, like gas before it's set alight. I looked down the corridor that led to the science rooms. Nothing. I looked the other way. A flash of red, getting closer, and closer…

Everyone, except me, threw themselves out of the way. All I could do was stare. The blur of red crashed the double doors open, and a long, thin, serpentine creature soared up, towering above us, then roared.

"Volvagia." I whispered, before realizing our situation. "Stephen, you know how to defeat this thing?"

"Yes, you get the Megaton hammer and hit Volvagia over the head with it."

"One problem: We don't have the Megaton hammer!"

"We have Presea and the Pow Hammer DX." Stephen pointed out.

Some pessimistic part of me wanted to find a problem with that, but couldn't, so I merely said, "Good point. Let's go!"

Our group launched into battle, dodging busts of flame – or, in my case, simply absorbing them – from the mouth of the creature. Genis, Kratos and Zelos focused on water and ice magic, while Stephen used the real thing. I protected the group by drawing any bursts of flame towards me, and everybody just took advantage of any opportunity to kick the fire serpent in.

Volvagia slowly disappeared, leaving the unconscious form of my Welsh teacher.

"We've just kicked in my Welsh teacher…you have no idea how many people have wanted to do that!" I said breathlessly.

"Is your Welsh teacher unpopular then?" Colette asked.

"She says she's an alien from another planet, the cupboard in her room is a 'magic cupboard' which will make you think of nothing but Welsh, she says she used to be a ballerina, then worked for MI5 before being upgraded to MI6. Oh, and she's 'twenty-eight'! She isn't unpopular, just mad!"

(Note: This is an actual teacher! I have two, if not three different witnesses on I've noticed something." Stephen said quietly.

I was torn between coming up with a sarcastic comment and being genuinely interested, but eventually, being interested won. "What?"

"The monsters outside were just normal monsters, and the people were just normal people. But here, well, Volvagia's a boss, and Mrs. Price is a teacher. And the monster that came out of Griff's office…"

"Was the biggest boss of all. You think it actually was Griff."

"Enough time talking! We need to get up to the roof!" Lloyd started excited.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be horribly clichéd? I mean, going to the roof of a building…"

We climbed up the staircase to the second floor.

"If this was really, horribly clichéd, a monster would attack right about…now." I said, in time with a horrible hiss.

I looked round to see a skeleton (isn't that a really funny word? Skeleton?) that was on fire, which distorted it and made it hard to see. I could just make out a sword, which seemed to act as a spine for the creature.

It held up a single fleshless finger, in the unmistakable sign for one.

"One what?"

In answer, the flaming skeleton pointed to us.

"Only one of us to fight you?" I got a nod.

"Or what?" Lloyd asked.

The skeleton threw a handful of fire to the ground, where it should have caught fire, but I drew it up to me instead.

"I say we just charge him. I don't mind getting burnt." I said, mostly as a joke. Everyone played their favorite game: let's ignore Nia!

"Let's just think about this logically." Raine said. "We need to choose one of us to fight and win against this…thing. Genis, Colette and I would be useless, as we wouldn't have a chance to cast spells."

"So it has to be close-range fighters: Lloyd, Kratos, Zelos, Stephen, Nia, Presea and Sheena." Genis pointed out.

"I'd be practically useless." I admitted. "Most of the damage I inflict is from fire."

"I wouldn't have time to summon." Sheena pointed out.

"And I'd run out of energy a lot faster than you guys," Stephen said, "seeing as that thing's made of fire."

"So it's between the swordsmen and Presea."

"Presea's maybe just that little bit too slow." I pointed out. "No offense meant. It is an axe after all. I couldn't even lift it!"

"So, Lloyd, Kratos or Zelos?"

"I'll do it!" Our favorite twin-swordsman volunteered with enthusiasm.

"Lloyd…" Kratos began.

"Don't die, right?" Lloyd guessed.

"Kids are becoming cheekier these days." Was Kratos' only reply.

I was wide mouthed with shock. It was just so uncharacteristic of Kratos to say that!

Lloyd stepped forward. "I'll fight you." He said, unsheathing his swords.

The resulting battle was a blur of swords and fire, the result being that Lloyd died a horrible and painful death…

Okay, maybe not. Lloyd won the fight with ease, showed of at the end of the fight, and got reprimanded for being cocky.

Up the stairs again…and the sight I saw gave me a shock, and made me gasp quietly, before trying desperately not to laugh.

The ground was filled, every inch covered by…by…

'_Emo bunnies!'_ Stephen thought, his mind trying as hard as me not to laugh.

'Remember Andy and Maz? "Emo bunnies will dominate the world! Will you submit? Those who don't submit are buried under a pile of plushies!"'

The whole group somehow managed to get around the emo bunnies without disturbing them or getting noticed and we made our way to the roof.

We were met with the sight of Malpercio.

"Somebody pray Melodia is not in there, or we are all dead." I stated.

It only occurred to me after, that maybe that wasn't the most encouraging thing to send us into battle with.

(Apologies for this fight - I'm trying to do this from memory - because of the memory card thing, yet again!)

I pulled up a barrier of strong winds to protect me.

"Oh, guys?" I shouted. "We need our best. Seriously, Mithos is a pansy besides this guy!"

Sheena started right away. "I call upon the ancient ruler of the elements, come Maxwell!"

(A/N I didn't purposely memorise that one, I guess I've just summoned him many times…)

Maxwell appeared, casting Meteor Storm. Five of the large meteors hit Malpercio, hopefully doing a lot of damage. Then…

"Ancient powers, lend me thy strength, Meteor Storm!" Genis cast.

I was laughing my head off, despite the dangerous situation.

(A/N Seriously, I can remember those two chants really easily. I love Meteor Storm! Once I used it against Mithos the very first time you meet in the Tower of Salvation! (when Colette's still a chosen))

I remembered that I should probably play a part in all this, so I gathered a large quantity of white-hot fire above Malpercio and crashed it down onto him.

Two Judgments – one from Kratos, the other from Colette – filled the battlefield with dazzling, rainbow coloured light, not helped by Raine's Ray attack.

The amazing thing? When the sunspots cleared from my eyes, Malpercio was still standing!

Lloyd was still slashing Malpercio like crazy, occasionally using a tech like Psi Tempest, which even though he's several feet off the ground, he didn't even get close to Malpercio's head.

We only had one major drawback: since we were standing on the roof of a three story building, we tried to avoid earth techniques.

Eventually, Presea landed the final blow, and Malpercio disappeared, leaving behind the unconscious form of my headteacher.

I briefly wondered what would go through her head as soon as she woke up on the third floor of her school.

"Stopga!" Stephen shouted.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a spell to stop time." I explained. "Although I'd like to find out how he got it…"

"When I travel through worlds, I take a…souvenir back with me. I went to FF: Crystal Chronicles world, okay?" Stephen explained.

"Why did you stop time?" Lloyd asked.

"We're on the roof of my school building. First, we need to get down. If a teacher spots Nia and me without school uniform, we'll be given a detention in two seconds flat. Also, I had an idea."

"Wow, those things actually crop up in your mind too?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Why don't you guys see what our school is like? From the view of the pupils and teachers?"

It was one of those moments when your life just froze. I could see only to well where this was headed…

* * *

Apologies once again for the fights. You all know why: my memory card's caput! Although I had a weird dream that the Baten Kaitos file managed to survive…

Review please. And there is going to be absolute insanity over the next five or six chapters, but I'm sure I didn't need to tell you!


	9. Chapter 9

This is really a bit of an interval chapter…some plotline, and some humor. And it reflects what a special day today (29th September) is.

I wrote this (and the last few chapters) listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean theme music and some music from Ocarina of Time…I want Twilight Princess! Um, yes, anyway…

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

I could see that this idea would end in mayhem. Symphonians in a modern school. Everyone, though, ignored my protests, so I gave in.

We had decided that Sheena, Raine, Kratos and Zelos would be temporary teachers. We just hoped that no one would ask for any proof…

Lloyd, Genis, Presea and Colette would go to the same lessons as Stephen and I. I'd take Genis and Presea, as all my lessons are in top set (the smartest class), and we both knew Lloyd wouldn't be able to cope, even if the lessons were from Symphonia!

Suddenly, I realized that the Symphonians would look 'slightly' suspicious in their normal clothes, I had to tear the sleeves off my morphanic top, and change them into school uniform and something appropriate for teachers to wear. Which is where I ran into another problem…

"But without my sword, I'm vulnerable." Kratos protested.

Weapons.

"You aren't telling me that's your only weapon. What if someone disarmed you?" I asked.

"Well, I have got the daggers strapped to my ankle and wrist…"

"Any other weapons you'd like to inform us about?"

This resulted in Kratos taking all the weapons he had off of him, and placed them in a pile. It was a _big_ pile.

"Okay…Lloyd, you next." As I said it I noticed Kratos trying to sneak a dagger off the pile.

"Look, you can keep a dagger, okay? Just keep it hidden. Stephen and I have no desire to rescue you from the local authorities." I muttered.

Once Lloyd had lay down his twin swords, Kratos offered him a dagger, which he accepted.

"This may be an easier way of putting it, unless you're weapons are totally concealed, or don't look like weapons, put them on the pile."

Lloyd, Kratos, Presea and Zelos only had daggers under this rule. Raine was 'unarmed', to which Lloyd commented that she didn't need weapons, she could slap just fine, which inevitably resulted in Lloyd getting slapped upside his head. Since no one would suspect Genis' kendama and Sheena's cards, they kept those. Since Colette barley used her chakrams in battle, she cheerfully gave them up.

Then, we gathered the weapons together and put them in the wingpack.

"Okay, we're almost ready. A couple of things. First of all, there are people here who know about Symphonia. They'll probably guess who you are unless you change your names. Especially you." I pointed to Kratos.

"Why me in particular?"

"Just trust me, you are very popular over here. Most people know the name Aurion."

Everyone just looked at me, including Stephen. "You know it's true. Anyway, the rest of you guys just pick a name."

"It'd help if you kept the same initials…you know, it'd help us remember." Stephen suggested.

So now, I had to try and remember that Lloyd was Luke Inkerman; Colette, Clarissa Brooks; Genis, Graham Shima and Presea was Pearl Cooper. Not only that, but Raine was Miss Sanderson; Zelos was Mr. Williams; Sheena was Miss Fletcher and – despite my protests – Kratos was Mr. Angel.

(A/N If anyone's worrying that the names will be confusing, I promise, they won't be.)

"We'll never get away with this." I muttered to myself. "Anyway, Stephen, talk to the 'pupil' group, just tell them how this school works, where some of the classes are, that sort of thing."

I turned to the 'teacher' half of the group. "Okay, one really, _really_ big rule. Do not touch the students in any way, shape or form. Raine, that means no hitting, kicking or slapping as a punishment."

Genis seemed to have heard this, as he looked over, eyes unbelieving. I carried on.

"This _also_ means no hitting on _anyone_, **Zelos**."

This time, Sheena looked at Zelos.

"You're asking him not to be perverted for a whole day? Isn't that impossible?"

"If he does, Sheena, you can come up with a punishment. Just another small thing, you aren't known as 'professor'. It's Miss or Mister respectively.

"You're likely to be covering lessons, so when everyone's in the classroom, first of all check if any work's been left. If not, ask what they did last lesson, and expand on it. And just use common sense."

"Nia, what day is it?" Stephen asked.

"Beats me, check on the receptionist's calendar or something."

Stephen checked. "Friday, the 29th."

"Assembly!" I realised.

"Teacher group: once people start leaving the hall, go to the staff room. It's just off the main staircase, down a small, carpeted corridor. There's a sign on the door, you should find it. And look professional!" I told them.

"People coming with us: follow us, try to blend in and avoid drawing attention to yourself."

We hurried to the hall, where we were met by a crush of motionless people in the corridors.

"Stephen, they're still under the influence of Stopga!"

"Oh. Hastega!"

This led me to briefly wonder whether there really was a 'Hastega' in Final Fantasy, but it seemed to work. The crowd, plus us, trickled into the hall.

On entering, I heard a noise that sounded like music turned up too loud that was reverberating off the walls.

…And through it all, 

_She offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong…_

Oh god, that wasn't…

"Hello, Year Nine. Everyone's here?" My Head of Year, Mrs. Jones asked.

She received a nod from the various form teachers and continued.

"Now, I would be very surprised if most of you hadn't heard this song before. It is, of course, 'Angels', by Robbie Williams, the song that saved his solo career in 1997."

Maybe the song could've done us a favor and **not **saved his career? In case you're left with any doubt here, I'm **not** a fan!

"It was voted the best song of the past twenty-five years at the Brit Awards last year. It was also – surprisingly – the song that most Britons wanted played at their funeral.

"Has anyone here been to a funeral recently?"

Several hands went up, including Stephen's and mine.

"As some of you know, funerals are sometimes incredibly sad occasions, where people are very emotional and weep for the loss of a loved one."

I glanced over at the Symphonians while Mrs. Jones talked about the Christian belief of life after death.

Genis…wait, Gerald was thoughtful, listening intently. Ll-…Luke was confused, as per usual, but seemed to be listening and not falling asleep, so I felt I should be thankful. Presea and Colette – I mean, Pearl and Clarissa were staring at the floor, also thinking.

Suddenly, a question shook us all out of our trains of thought.

"Do you believe in the existence of angels? You don't have to raise your hand, but I want you to think about it."

I almost sniggered. If only she knew that there were two 'angels' in this very room! They seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"If I were to ask if any of you had seen an angel, I'm sure that most of you would say 'yes'."

It took a lot of resolve, but I managed not to burst out in fits of giggles.

"So, do angels really exist? The Bible tells us pretty firmly that they do. In the Old Testament, Jacob wrestles with an angel and Abraham is visited by three angels who tell him he is to be a father.

"We all know the story of the angel Gabriel visiting Mary to announce the birth of Jesus, and the 'choirs' of angels we sing about at Christmas, who told the shepherds about the nativity.

"But why am I talking about this now, in September? After all, the angels that I just mentioned are known for their parts in the nativity. Today, the 29th of September, is Michaelmas, of the feast of St Michael and All Angels, as it's sometimes known."

Mrs. Jones went on to give some information about St. Michael.

"St. Michael is said to be the Prince of All Angels and is portrayed in the Bible as a dragon-slaying archangel."

Dragon-slaying! I ground my teeth.

"He led the army of God during the Lucifer uprising, casting Satan out of Paradise."

"Satan was originally God's brightest angel. His pride caused this war and resulted in his being thrown out of heaven. Because of his history of fighting evil, St. Michael is the patron saint of soldiers and police officers."

Mrs. Jones took a deep breath, which alerted her audience that she was coming to an end.

"Whether you believe angels exist or not, you could do worse than take up St. Michael's example: challenging evil, protecting the weak and above all, acting as a soldier for the lord."

"I'll let you go in just a minute, I have a quote here from Luciano de Crescenzo: We are each of us only angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another. Now stay still until I dismiss you row by row…"

The hall erupted with talk, so I leaned over.

"So, what did you think of assembly?" I said, smiling.

* * *

This was a real assembly, which I trimmed down a bit. Sorry if I inadvertently offended Christians, I really am sorry.

One of the parts I took out: 'During the Middle Ages, philosophers used to argue about how many angels could dance on the head of a pin.' Put it in a ToS perspective. Personally, I think Mithos, Kratos and Yuan dancing on the head of a pin is absolutely hilarious!

Review guys and gals!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! The last couple of chapters, I haven't been bugged by the evil WB! And you're probably wondering why I have a shotgun right now…Let's just say WB won't be bothering me ever again…

I just realised! In World Traveler I did mention that Angelic is Welsh, but this is for the benefit of those who haven't read World Traveler or if you've simply forgotten: **Angelic is Welsh!**

AnimeCrazy88? Can you say something else? You're starting to sound like a broken MP3 player.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

We left assembly, and I checked my timetable.

"Oh no!" I grumbled.

"What?"

"We've got Welsh first."

"Why don't you like Welsh?" Colette asked.

"It's a tradition to have either strict, bad or insane teachers teaching Welsh. Or all three." I added as an afterthought.

"Nia, stop moaning and go to your class already!" Stephen said.

"Clarissa, you'd better be in my class…and you too, Gerald." I said, barely remembering their 'names'.

"So, Luke and Pearl are with me?" Stephen asked. "Okay, let's go!"

Colette, Genis and I went to my Welsh room and waited for our teacher to arrive.

Kratos' POV

Following Nia's instructions, I went into the staff room, and got told that I'd be covering one teacher's lessons, which were all in room five. I used logic and luck to work out where room five was, and let my class in.

The students filed in quietly. Towards the end of the queue, I got a shock. Nia was walking forward, eyes on the ground. But her eyes had lost that spark which made her seem alive.

She looked up, saw me, and a grin crept onto her face.

"This looks like it'll be interesting." She said under her breath so only I could hear.

She chose a seat in the middle row, where there was enough room for her, Colette and Genis.

I walked over to the front desk, to check if any work had been set. There were no instructions for any of the lessons.

Brilliant.

"No work has been set, so what did you do last lesson?" I asked.

The whole class had been chattering, but now they were deathly silent.

I didn't think of myself as that intimidating!

"Kratos, I've never seen these people so quiet, and they've been near plenty of deputy heads!" Nia said, once again under her breath.

Luckily, someone in the class recovered enough to timidly say, "Um, Sir? We finished a section of work last lesson, and we haven't got a new one yet."

"Well, we'll go over some basics then. What did you do in your first year?"

I heard mutterings as students attempted to cast their memories back that far.

Nia, looking sympathetically at me, put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"We did a lot of work about school; the subjects, teachers, directions and so on, but mainly we described the personalities of people."

"Right, and what did you do last year?"

"Describing what someone looks like."

"Class, I'm giving you half an hour to write two paragraphs, one on any person's personality and another on their appearance."

The whole class groaned.

"Two paragraphs…we'll never get that done in half an hour." Someone muttered.

Nia said something that helped me realise why I'd had this response. "They think you're talking about 'Mrs. Price-sized' paragraphs – paragraphs that are at least half a page."

(A/N I'm not kidding! And she gives us three 'paragraphs' for homework and only gives us three days to do it!)

I addressed the class again. "Your paragraphs need only be four or five lines long."

A sigh of relief resounded around the classroom.

"Get writing, you have half an hour, and then you're reading it out in front of the class."

While no one wanted to read theirs in front of the class, no one voiced disappointment, as they wanted to have theirs finished in time to avoid the embarrassment.

I wandered around the class, watching everybody write.

"Watch out, there's a 'mae' and an 'ydy' in the same sentence there." I pointed out.

'Mae' and 'ydy' are both words for 'is', and they are **never **in the same sentence.

I checked who people were writing about as I went round. Such names as 'Lily Allan', 'Shigeru Miyamoto', 'Joanne Rowling' and 'Keanu Reeves' came up frequently.

I checked Nia's paper, which was blank.

"I don't know who to right about." She muttered in explanation.

"Choose anybody. Are…" I only just remembered to use the fake names, "Clarissa and Gerald alright?"

"Clarissa's writing about two sentences a minute, and she's helping Gerald. They're writing about Symphonian people; we can always say they're really big fans."

"Have you thought of someone to write about yet?"

"Yeah, I'll write about an author that no one's really familiar with, then I can say more or less anything I want."

I whiled away the next half an hour, correcting work and telling off people who were talking. Then, I got people – working from the back forwards – to read out their work.

Although most of the work was quite average, three people (besides Nia, Colette and Genis) stood out as being quite talented. Nia informed me – under her breath – that one of the girls had only been studying the language for two years compared to the six years of everyone else.

Of course, there were some people who were clearly beneath average, but that's to be expected in any class. All but one seemed to really try; and the one who didn't try got shouted at.

The bell went before three people had a chance to speak, but I dismissed the whole class anyway.

One hour earlier – Jade's POV 

(A/N Don't question who's POV it's in, okay? I know what I'm doing!)

I lined up outside Room 21 – my History room. Some boys had started a game of rugby (or American football, but I think the rules are slightly different) in the corridor, so I was trying to make sure the ball didn't hit me.

A tall woman – obviously a teacher – came and opened the door, then turned to the three boys. She looked furious, almost as if she would hit them. She started shouting at them, mentioning something about disturbing the peace of this 'hallowed place of learning'.

Whatever! Teachers should know that their students only come to school because of the law.

Everyone just rushed into Room 21 and got out their History books, pencil cases and rough books. Then, they started talking amongst themselves about this teacher.

"Did you see her _hair?_"

"I know, weird colour…"

Now that I think about it, it was a weird colour. A light, silvery blue.

My memory rudely cut through my thoughts to show me a flashback.

There was a twelve-year old – apparently my age at this time – person with blonde hair standing in front of me. "Can you tell? She's a half-elf!" He said excitedly. 

I shook my head. Half-elves weren't real! They were just some people who got discriminated against in my favorite video game. (You all know which!)

But a voice within my mind begged otherwise. _I thought you knew better than that, Jade. You should know better than to falsely accuse something of not existing._

'Go away!' I thought firmly, although I knew the voice would remain.

The teacher came through the door, briskly walking towards the desk.

_The ears, Jade. _The voice said in a singsong voice.

The teacher's hair was moved slightly because of her momentum, to reveal a slightly pointed tip to her ear. It was almost impossible to notice, unless you were specifically looking for it.

_Told you so._

'Shut up!'

The teacher addressed the class. "I'm Miss Sanderson, and I'll be covering this lesson. It doesn't seem like there's any work left for you…what lesson _is _this?"

"History." A random person near the front said.

A gleam came into 'Miss Sanderson's' eyes. "History? I demand you tell me all you know about this fascinating subject!"

The class was taken aback, and I distinctly heard someone saying, "Creepy…"

"Er, what I meant to say was: you can all do individual study on a period of history of your choice."

I dug out two of my Egyptology books that had permanent residence in my bag, my hand brushing against a smooth, warm, rounded surface in my bag.

'Miss Sanderson' walked around the class, asking people what they were studying, and a bit about what they were studying.

She wasn't far from me, when I heard an ominous crack from my bag.

'Oh no!' I thought.

_Oh yes! _The voice in my mind said.

I peered into my bag to find – as I suspected – pieces of eggshell. And…

Isn't it cute? 

…a black, baby dragon.

Raine's POV 

I heard a small click in the class, but assumed it was some piece of magitechnology in the school. I had been looking around the class, absorbing pieces of history.

I found myself in front of the dark-haired girl – Jade – that we'd met before. In any case, she didn't seem to recognise me, which was fortunate. At that moment, she was peering into her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly, and put the bag on the floor.

"What are you studying?"

"The Egyptians. They had some really interesting Gods. And I'm currently deciphering the hieroglyphics on my pencil case…"

She had a pencil case shaped like a body, and on the inside, there was an inscription in this language.

"Marvelous! Do you mind if I have a closer look?"

She couldn't exactly say no to a teacher. I tried to make some sense of the inscriptions, but I couldn't.

"Thank you."

And I moved away from the girl.

Suddenly, something seemed to flash, but no one else seemed to notice it. I looked quickly round the room, before my eyes settled on Jade. Something was going on.

I tried to think what could make me see this that no one else could. Then it hit me.

_There's mana around that girl._

Something else hit me too.

I'm not as sensitive to mana as Genis, so whatever's causing this mana is creating a lot of it.

"Miss? Is something wrong?" Jade asked.

"It's nothing." I replied, and went around the remainder of the class.

Soon, the bell went and I dismissed the class, who were eager to pack away their things and head out side for a break.

* * *

That chapter took a little while to write, but it was fun! (really big, evil grin) Also, I know what I'm writing after this! Before someone asks, no, it isn't another Nia and Stephen fic. It's going to be mainly based on Noishe and some other Protozoa and it is so cute! (you'd never guess, by that last sentence, that I've written Kratos torture scenes!) And you need to read Regeneration! It's up on my name and it's just after my ending for this, if you put them in chronological order.

Please review, and thanks for the guys supporting this every chapter – it really gets me writing!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, I've already written the next chapter, but I've realised that I need to put something in between! I'm hopeless!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Nia's POV 

I led the Symphonians to the place where Jade, Stephen and I – as well as Stephen's friend, Andy – met. I was the last one there.

"Hi, Jade." I greeted.

She seemed to be preoccupied with something else though, and hardly noticed me.

"Hi." Then she looked up. "Again?" She muttered to herself.

Ignoring her, I turned to 'Luke'.

"How do you like Welsh, then?"

"It's confusing. It makes my head hurt."

Personally, I was thinking something along the lines of, "What doesn't?" but I kept it to myself.

"Jade, what did you have last lesson?" I asked.

"Wha? Oh, history. We had a temp." She said unenthusiastically.

"What's up? You sound really out of it today."

"I just keep thinking some weird things."

"Like?"

"Well, I keep seeing and hearing things that just can't be real."

I exchanged a worried look with Stephen. "Like what?"

"I think I saw…Raine…last lesson."

"Ah." Before I could come up with any sort of excuse, the bell rang, proving that break time is always really short.

We split up, going to our separate classes.

* * *

Short, I know, but it's meant to be. To compensate, the next chapter should be up right now!

(Coded message to Jana: Jade's a bit off, cause she's thinking of Azguard, k?)


	12. Chapter 12

Random thingy: Sideshow Bob (Simpsons) with his hair wet looks like Kratos! Seriously! (The episode where Bob becomes mayor, if someone wants to see.) Speaking of Kratos…

I told AnimeCrazy88 that I'd answer the question here. What question? Is this going to be a NiaxKratos fic? The answer: It will not be a full out romance. The closest it'll get is just hinting. Also, Jana and I've had to talk since I'm using her OC and she's using Nia and Stephen. (under my very watchful eye!)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia!

I'm trying to get used to other points of view, but I've either got Colette (insanely optimistic) or Presea (Which will get really boring)…Gah!

* * *

Colette's POV (wait, I have to write as _her_!)

Our next lesson was games. We're split by gender for games, so I was with Presea and Nia. Nia changed our uniform into something suitable, and the nice teacher told us we'd be playing hockey! Nia got us some long sticks and tried to explain the rules.

"Well, basically, you have a small ball, and you hit it with the bit on the end of the sticks, okay? You have to try and get it into the goal at the end of the pitch. But you can't touch it with your feet, and people will be trying to stop you. You have teammates that can help, too. So, have you got it?"

"I think so." I said.

We headed out on to the pitch and the teacher split us into two teams. I was a 'right half' for my team, Presea was a 'center half' and Nia was 'left back' apparently the position she normally played.

(A/N this would be the positions I think they'd play well. And left back is my favorite position and I'm good at it.)

Nia quickly explained out positions. "Colette, you are attack and defense, but since almost every forward goes in for the attack in my class, just concentrate on defense. Keep in between the ball and our goal at all times, and try not to let it come past you. Presea, the ball may be passed backwards to you right at the beginning. Apart from that, your job is to stay ahead of the ball for the rest of out team to pass to you. You're one of the people likely to score goals."

I took my position on the far right of the pitch, slightly nervous. A girl on our team passed to her left, the person there stopped it, dribbled the ball forward and passed forward to the right forward. The first quarter of an hour, the ball passed backwards and forwards without scoring.

At some point, Nia started a sort of commentary.

"No, Abby, do _something! _Why play defense if you won't do anything…Okay, good, it's going the other way…Go on, Charity!…No! That was two on one! That wasn't fair...Yes, Lisa! That's it...Shoot…So close! Back to center…"

(A/N I really do that! O.O It must get really annoying for my team…)

It ended up as a tie, a girl called Lisa scored one goal for our team, but another girl called Laura scored for the other team.

(A/N Actual people rock! They mean that I don't have to fish around for names in my own mind!)

We went in, red-faced and tired.

Stephen's POV

We were playing football.

(A/N. NOT soccer; football! I know someone will kill me for that, but…)

I didn't bother giving Lloyd or Genis positions; as far as we're concerned everyone except the goalkeepers should run after the ball.

Chaos ensued. The ball was constantly offside and when it was on the pitch, the ball was surrounded by a crowd of us, all trying to kick it.

A typical game of footy.

Jade's POV

Another stitch…change the thread colour…wait…

"Miss, have we got any auburn coloured thread?" I asked.

I was in my D+T class, sowing.

"Can't you make do with brown?"

"It needs to be auburn." I said insistently.

My teacher sighed. "Fine, see what's in the machine thread box."

I found some thread the exact colour and so, the day was saved.

Almost finished…how much time did I have anyway?

I glanced at the clock. Plenty of time. I added the final touches and it was complete.

Our project this term was to create a collection of dolls. I'd finished my Mithos and Yuan one's already and now, Kratos was complete!

(A/N Jana would do that! In fact, I would too, if I wasn't busy with this!)

I hadn't done the angels with their wings, as that'd be too complicated. However, Kratos-doll was in his Judgment outfit and had a small plastic-and-sticky-vinyl Flamburge, and Yuan-doll had a plastic Swallow Blade.

The bell rang. I tried to remember what lesson I had next. Oh, yeah, Welsh. I took Kratos-doll along with me, out of the lesson.

* * *

I want a Kratos doll! I've got this cute Chibi picture of Kratos, which is one of the things on my wallpaper right now. The main other things are pictures of Link from LOZ: Twilight Princess (which I really want right now.) and from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which looks absolutely awesome right now!

Oh, yes around December 8 I'll hardly be updating (three guesses why!)

Review people!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, Everyone wants to know who Jade is (insert evil laugh). I can tell you that it will come to a point where Nia's just as confused as you! I really enjoy writing the Jade parts.

Some of this chapter is based on a true school lesson.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I only own Nia and Stephen. I don't own Jade (or her baby dragon), Jana-Yggdrasil does. (Although Jade's history is a combination of idea's from both of us.)

* * *

Stephen's POV

I took Lloyd and Presea to my Design and Technology class (D+T), because this term I was doing metalwork. The classroom was on the bottom floor, near to the science labs.

Our teacher left the door open as he came into the class and was half-way through taking the register, when…

"How _dare_ you be late for my class!" A shout came from down the corridor.

The voice belonged to Mr. Evans, the chemistry teacher. He was known for having a short temper and a loud voice.

Half the class winced sympathetically. I felt sorry for who ever was on the wrong side of his temper.

Our teacher, Mr. Williams, asked someone who was near the door to close it, in an attempt to drown out the shouting. It almost worked, now we could only hear murmurs.

Suddenly, I felt a really strong wave of fury wash over me. I also felt confused as to why I felt angry. Then…

'_That…that…'_ Nia thought, too angry to even finish a sentence.

I'd only ever heard Nia that angry once before.

'_Nia, what's happening?' _I asked.

She ignored my question, but seemed to calm down enough to keep her emotions separate.

By this time, the teacher had finished taking the register. "I gave you instructions on what to do last time, so continue with your work."

I raised my hand. "Sir? Luke and Pearl weren't here last lesson. They've only just moved to Diflas Iawn."

(A/N I almost said the name of my own school!)

"Well, can you tell them what we're doing and get them started?"

"Yes, sir."

I turned to the two and explained that we were making a coat-hook. Lloyd stopped me halfway through the explanation and said he'd be fine, and a coat-hook was easy.

At the end of the lesson, Lloyd had made an ornate coat-hook which was – honestly – a piece of art. However, we'd just had a piece of metal, bent it and put it in liquid plastic. Lloyd's stood out by a mile.

"Very good…Luke, was it?" My teacher praised.

"One problem, where _do_ you hang the coats?"

Nia's POV (one hour earlier)

I took Genis and Colette to my lesson – chemistry. To be honest, I didn't think it was the best subject for either of them, but where Genis would find it interesting, Colette would just show how blonde she really is.

(A/N No offense to blondes! I have a really intelligent blonde friend, so I wouldn't really make fun of them!)

Before going in, I pointed them in the right direction and went outside for a drink.

Why go outside for a drink? Well, as I explained to Genis, I was drinking petrol, (Do **not **try at home! I take absolutely no liability if someone does do this!) which smelled. Hopefully, outside, the breeze would carry the smell away.

When I'd finished, I found – to my horror – that my class had already gone in. I had Mr. Evans, a teacher who has managed to build up a terrifying reputation, without being a deputy head!

(A/N I bet someone's worked this out by now…)

Gathering my courage, I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." I said breathlessly.

"You're late." He stated.

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you late?" He asked in a somewhat level voice.

"I went to the toilet." I lied. I didn't think the excuse 'I needed a drink' would have quite the same effect.

I was aware of the whole class' eyes in my general direction. He gets us to stand behind our desks before sitting down, so everyone was standing up, eyes staring.

"You do not go to the toilet during my time. You go during break times." His voice was slightly raised.

"Understood, sir." A slight waver crept into my voice.

I instantly regretted it.

"How _dare_ you be late for my class!" He hollered, loud enough that I was convinced half the school heard.

How could he shout at me like this? For what? He believed I'd just gone to the toilet; what was wrong? It had been urgent that I'd had a drink, otherwise I would've collapsed in class, been rushed to hospital, possibly have drips put inside me…

I involuntarily shuddered.

'_That…that…'_ I thought, so furious that not even the worst insults that came to mind were bad enough for him.

Just then, the door opened, and Mr. Evan's stopped shouting.

I heard something, but it was brushed aside in my blind fury. I'd been this angry before, and heck, there wasn't enough left of the guy afterwards to apologise.

Luckily – or unluckily, depending on how you look at it – a certain someone with red hair came into the room.

"I need to get some year eleven coursework. Do you mind?" Somehow, Zelos didn't seem right talking seriously. In a less serious situation I would've laughed.

Zelos ignored whatever Mr. Evans was saying, and got the desired coursework. He was about to leave, when he seemed to be struck by a sudden idea.

"I couldn't help hearing you shouting, and I wondered what she'd done."

Mr. Evans looked startled for a moment, as if he'd forgotten why exactly he'd yelled at me. I could tell that he wanted to tell Zelos to go away, but it seemed he was having difficulty finding words without being rude.

"Ask her."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I was late to class, because I needed to go to the toilet." I said, sticking to my story.

"And that's the only reason you're shouting at her?" Zelos rounded on Mr. Evans.

At this point, any fears for my own punishment were being rapidly shoved to the corner of my mind. What part of this was 'not looking suspicious?' Then a second thought hit my mind. I had a feeling Mr. Evans wouldn't forget this easily.

I sighed inwardly. I would have to work extra hard for a couple of months and not give Mr. Evans a chance to find fault with me, so at least my report wouldn't look too bad…

"Go to your place and sit down." Mr. Evans said roughly. "Everybody, sit down."

I was aware of everyone watching me – without moving their heads – as I took my seat. I knew that I'd become something of 'the-girl-who-lived' from now on.

The lesson continued somewhat as normal – I didn't volunteer to answer as many questions as normal, and Mr. Evans didn't choose me to answer. Maybe it was best if I just let him forget the whole thing for now, and regain my normal enthusiasm in a lesson or two.

When the bell went, hardly anyone remembered that I'd got shouted at earlier, most people were giggling about Colette's answer to: 'A substance is found to be made of only one type of atom. How could it best be described?' to which Colette answered: 'Hard?'

Jade's POV (one hour earlier)

I hadn't bothered to put the Kratos doll that I'd made earlier away, so I was examining it while waiting for my Welsh teacher to arrive. It was slightly Chibi – I hadn't intended it to be, but it looked cute like that.

I was still looking at it when we were let into class. When I'd sat down in my normal place and took out my books and pencil case, I went back to looking at the doll, and wasn't really listening to the teacher.

It suddenly occurred to me that I recognised the teacher's voice, and my eyes shot up. I could not be mistaken – since I'd been staring at 'his' doll for the last quarter of an hour – that my Welsh class was being taken by non other than Kratos Aurion.

"No way." I said, perfectly loud enough for everyone to hear and turn around to look.

"Do you mind?" He asked sternly. "You're disrupting the class."

Rather than feel abashed, I felt giddy. I mean, _the _Kratos Aurion has spoken to me!

(A/N Jana-Yggdrasil's going to kill me for making Jade out to be such a fan girl!)

When his attention was focused once more on the class, I looked between the doll and the real Kratos. I did this a couple more times before Kratos noticed and demanded that I hand it over. When he asked, though, he hadn't seen it properly, so I handed it over and suppressed a smirk.

He stared at it for a couple of long, silent seconds, then looked at me.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked.

"Yep." I said, more cheerful than I'd been for weeks.

"It's…well made. Put it away or I'll have to confiscate it." He handed it back to me.

I put the doll away in my bag, but this grin on my face remained the whole time. I could see a brilliant opportunity for mayhem here.

Speaking in a near-silent tone I said, "Nia thinks Kratos Aurion's really cute."

I could see Kratos freeze for three seconds. I wondered what else to say…

_I have a suggestion. _The voice in my head said.

Taking the voice in my head's suggestion, I said, "Personally, I think Mithos is much better looking, though."

I was left wondering if the voice in my head had any taste at all. Still, Kratos seemed to be seriously unnerved at this point.

"What's your name?" Kratos asked me.

"Jade, sir." I said in my innocent voice.

"Jade, give us an adjective in Welsh, please."

What was an adjective? Oh, right, a describing word… "Golygus – good-looking."

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Um…Rydw i'n meddwl bod Mithos wedi golygus, ond Nia wedi meddwl bod Kratos ydy golygus iawn."

(Translation: I think that Mithos is good-looking, but Nia thinks that Kratos is very good-looking!)

I was so busy trying not to laugh, I didn't catch the mistakes or corrections Kratos may have made.

Back to the whispering campaign…

"Mithos wedi angel o dan y coeden Nadolig." (Mithos is the angel on top of the Christmas tree!)

Kratos merely looked puzzled by this. Either my grammar was _really _bad, or they don't have Christmas in Symphonia. Or both.

"Jade?" He said, sounding bored.

"Yes?"

"Use 'he/she or it went' in a sentence."

Instantly I started thinking of ways to make the sentence Symphonia themed. "Aeth Colette i 'Tower of Salvation'."

(You shouldn't _need_ a translation. Colette went to the Tower of Salvation. Obviously, you don't translate names or places.)

Kratos sighed and worked on the rest of the class.

"The weird thing in Welsh, is that angel is the same as in English and seraph is seraff." I continued under my breath.

Kratos shot me a glare, but I knew he couldn't do anything with the whole class watching him.

There should be annoying songs somewhere in my memory…Why is it you can have an annoying song in your head for hours, but when you need it…ah, got one!

"_I know a song that'll get on your nerves, _

_Get on your nerves, _

_Get on your nerves, _

_I know a song that'll get on your nerves,_

_Get, get, get on your nerves."_

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

Kratos looked sorely tempted to yell shut up, but the class, without his angelic hearing would probably think he's mad or picking on me for no reason.

"Do you know what seraphim are capable of when annoyed?"

Everyone looked incredibly confused – three quarters of the class didn't know what a seraph was and the other few didn't know how this was relevant to Welsh.

"Well, the Kvar thing shows what a seraph could do when _angry_, but no, I don't think I know what a seraph is capable of when _annoyed_."

"Pity," He snorted, "It might stop you from annoying them."

Despite Kratos' warning, I kept annoying Kratos under my breath for the rest of the lesson. Kratos seemed somewhat relieved – I'd been singing '999 bottles of beer on the wall' for the last five minutes!

* * *

I could not resist! Jana-Yggdrasil, could you point out any Welsh mistakes I've made? Thank you.

Wow, this turned out long. Yes, it's late, it's because I've been ill, so I've been sleeping or reading (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince – read in 9 hours straight, **not** skim reading, beat that!)

Please review (I loved writing this chapter! I haven't really had a chance to annoy Kratos!)


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't go on the sponsored walk (sobs). I had caught a bug (something was going round) and could barely walk around the house, let alone eight miles! I would've done a Colette (tripped over thin air) in the first quarter of a mile!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Nia's POV

I went up to the top floor, for one of the rare lessons that Stephen, Jade and I have together information and communication technology. Which is basically an hour of mucking about on the computers.

I shared a computer with Genis and Presea, Stephen sat to my right, with Colette and Lloyd and on my left was Jade.

We had a supply teacher, who told us to 'get on with something quietly' which everyone knew to mean 'do what ever you want and don't bug me.'

I logged onto my computer and quickly finished my PowerPoint presentation. I'd made an interactive quiz on – you've guessed it – Tales of Symphonia! There were icons next to the possible answers, and if you pressed the wrong answer, you got a normal beep from Windows, but if you got the right answer it plays the music from Derris-Kharlan.

(No one say this is impossible, because I have done it and I can show you the proof!)

Jade had also done her PowerPoint presentation on Symphonia, but she'd collected _many _pictures of the characters, and input quotes.

"Can you think of a good quote for Kratos?" Jade asked.

"His incantation for Judgment!" was the immediate reply.

(A/N A bit of an inside joke – every time someone says 'sacred powers' Jana-Yggdrasil has to continue saying the rest of the incantation!)

"Sacred powers…cast…thy…purifying…" Jade muttered as she typed.

The Symphonians only just noticed Jade's presentation.

"Wow, what is it with her and Kratos?" Genis asked.

The current slide was _covered _with Kratos pictures, most of them from fanart and similar places. There was a Kratos sprite, a Chibi picture of Kratos and plenty of pictures of Kratos' Judgment outfit, as well as his normal mercenary outfit. Only really good screenshots had been used, and even then, very sparingly.

"It's not just Kratos, she has everyone who's ever sprouted a pair of wings on there. Of course, there are a lot more pictures of Kratos available than some other people."

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

Jade answered the question for me. "There are lots of Kratos fangirls around. Right, _Nia_?"

Luckily for me, no one seemed to realise why Jade had specifically mentioned me. I blushed slightly.

I looked to see what Stephen's PowerPoint presentation was on. Final Fantasy VII.

"Cool picture of Cloud." Jade commented, before trying to come up with more quotes.

"Can you think of one for Yuan?"

" 'And just who the hell are you?' " I suggested.

"Got anything better?"

"How about 'idle talk will be your downfall'?" Genis suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good one." She agreed. "So, you…know about Symphonia?" She asked casually.

"Yes."

"It's really weird, I swear you look just like Genis…" She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Luckily, Genis has some brains. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I had some interesting cover teachers as well, for History and Welsh."

"Really?" I said, struggling to keep my voice level.

"They looked an awful lot like Raine and Kratos. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, really weird. So, need any more quotes?"

"No. I think I've got enough."

I turned back to my computer, and showed the Symphonians some choice pictures that I had off the internet. The remainder of the lesson – like normal – flew by on the computers.

* * *

This needs to be a lot longer! Well, think of it as an 'interval' chapter. In other news, my computer has been taken over by Tale of Symphonia! My username has Kratos' face as it's icon, my background has a variety of pictures (all from ToS) and I have two PowerPoint presentations, as well as lots of Word documents (this fic, among others) and _tons _of pictures!

Next chapter will be a bit more emotional (there will be a mention of mankind's most disgusting and horrific example of discrimination) so I'm warning you now!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm probably going to cry writing this chapter (I have weak tear ducts!)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. (big surprise!)

No Jade POV this chapter. (I really want to hurry on to the next major plot bit. Seriously, if you were confused before, you'll be completely and utterly baffled later)

* * *

Genis' POV (because he hasn't had a very big say in things so far…and because this affects him most…)

Nia and Stephen took us to their next lesson, Religious Education. To be honest, I was looking forward to it. After all, it was a chance to find out about completely different religions.

Once the teacher – who introduced herself as Mrs. Strange – had taken the register and we'd explained that we were new to the class, she started speaking.

"Now, last lesson, we talked about stereo-typing, prejudice, discrimination and persecution. Can any one tell us – for the benefit of our four new people – what stereo-typing is?"

She chose a raised hand to answer.

"Stereo-typing is taking an over-simplified view of someone, which often isn't true." A girl in the second row from the front answered.

"And prejudice?"

"Basically, pre-judging someone without all the facts."

"Yes. And can someone tell us what discrimination is?"

Again, she chose a raised hand to answer.

"Discrimination is treating somebody differently because of a stereo-type."

"And persecution?"

"Treating someone _cruelly_ because of a stereo-type."

"Ok, good. Now today, we are going to look at one of the worst cases of persecution. The Holocaust."

There wasn't a single cheerful face in the classroom. Most looked sad and ashamed, but some were slightly embarrassed.

Mrs. Strange's voice was somber. "Now, this is a delicate topic, and if anyone feels sick, you can quickly go outside.

"As you probably know, the Holocaust was caused by Hitler. The Jews were rounded up and put onto trains." At this point she noticed a hand in the air. "What is it?"

"Why did the Jews go? Couldn't they have lied - that they weren't Jews?"

"A couple of years before, the Jews were asked to declare the fact that they were Jews. Nobody saw any problem with this. It's like: if I said 'how many people live in a certain area?' and you answered. You wouldn't think anything of it.

"Anyway, the Jews were rounded onto trains, with no clue what was going on.

"They were taken to the concentration camps."

I saw Nia shudder at this. Her eyes were shining with tears that refused to fall.

"There they were sorted into those that were able to work, and the young children, the unable, the sick, and the old. Those who couldn't work…their heads were shaved – they used the hair for mattresses – and they thought they were going into a shower.

"They turned on the showers, but it wasn't water that came out. It was gas.

"The people who could work – their heads were also shaved – and they were set repetitive work. They were made to live in cramped conditions, with hardly any food. They were treated like animals. But they refused to act like animals. Because if that happened, the Germans would have won."

To me, these concentration camps sounded a lot like the Desian's Ranches. And that made the pictures in my head all the more terrifying.

"And they were only persecuted for who they were. For their ancestry."

And then it hit me. These people were like me, like all half-elves, discriminated against only for existing; for the blood in their veins…

But why? Why were we persecuted solely for our parents? Why could they not accept the differences that made us unique people? Why?

"Genis." Nia whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I guess…I'll be fine."

"You were pretty deep in thought. It's the end of school. You survived a school day in Reality."

I looked round to see that everyone besides Stephen, Nia and us from Symphonia had already left.

"Come on, we'd better find the others."

* * *

I find this chapter really sad, and I don't think I did it justice. Maybe I'll add more on holiday, or come back to this at the end…

Next chapter there are going to be some major emotional character developments, and that, besides the fact that I'll have school holidays should make the chapter a decent length…I warn you, I will be in an internet-free zone, so unless I go to library, I can't update until Monday of the week after next.

Review people, they're **_all _**that's keeping me going!


	16. Chapter 16

There isn't anything for me to say, really!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia (incase anyone was in any doubt!)

* * *

Nia's POV (it should stay the same from now on…)

It took us a while, but we found the 'teacher' Symphonians and were talking outside, away from the prying eyes of late-working teachers.

"Where are they going to stay tonight?" I asked Stephen.

"I don't know…our houses are definitely out of the question…"

"We can't afford a hotel or a B&B or anything. Besides, is there one near?"

Kratos decided to cut across our conversation. "This wouldn't be the first time we've slept outdoors."

"You know, he has a point." Stephen remarked.

"_He_? '_He' _has a name." Kratos pointed out.

"What about the caravan?" I suggested.

"Good idea." Stephen said.

Most of the group expressed confusion at what a caravan was.

Stephen explained.

Stephen and I had come across a semi-ruined, abandoned caravan one night. On most nights, we'd been fixing it up a bit. It still looked ruined on the outside, but now it was almost watertight and kept the worst of the wind out. Also, bits that previously didn't have a ceiling now did.

We kept things like emergency supplies there, but well hidden incase someone does manage to find it. Emergency supplies being ten liters of water, plenty of flammable liquids and a first aid kit.

"So, how do we get there?"

"The transportation of the gods!" I shouted randomly

"Oh, no, she can only be thinking of one thing…" Stephen moaned.

"Flight!"

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Again, I was envious of the angel's wings, but when we had to stop and rest halfway through the (fairly short) journey because Colette was tired, I was no longer quite so envious.

We arrived at the caravan – Stephen with his eyes firmly closed. It wasn't huge; it could probably only just fit all the Symphonians inside of it. It had a small living space; a tiny bedroom that somehow managed to fit a bunk bed in; a kitchen area; a tiny toilet and a second bedroom, which had previously been roofless.

"I know it's not big, but it beats sleeping rough." I said.

"One thing: Nia and I will have to go home for a while. And don't kill anything." Stephen warned.

"Why did you specifically say 'don't kill anything'?"

"They'd probably kill the sheep for food."

"Oh, right. All of the animals here are under either my protection or Stephen's. If you killed them purposefully, I regret that we'd have to kill you."

Lloyd's eyes were wide. "You're kidding, right?"

"I generally don't joke when it comes to my power."

"Just don't kill anything."

Stephen and I left for our respective homes. I was barley inside my own house when…

"Why were you so late?" My mum asked – more curiously than angrily.

Plan a): lie. "The bus was late."

"Everyone else on your bus walked up the road ten minutes ago."

Uh-oh, go to plan b): "I was walking slowly, is it a crime?"

"No, you just seemed to be taking a long time. Were you meeting someone?"

"No." I said slightly too fast.

"Who was it?"

"Just a couple of friends, really."

"Alright, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I wanted to keep my private life private."

"You know you can't keep anything hidden from me."

You want a bet? So far she doesn't know about my powers, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Yeah, you always manage to get the truth out in the end. Well, I have some homework that I need to do, so if you've finished interrogating me…"

I escaped upstairs. My bedroom has my Gamecube in, so I whiled away a bit of time playing Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask getting a few more masks to add to the collection.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go outside until everyone was safely asleep, which would be at about eleven.

I spent some more time on the Internet, hanging around sites like (Wohoo!) and I checked my e-mails, and then was bored.

Finally – around ten – I gathered together some things the Symphonians might need, like some sleeping bags, a torch and some food that wouldn't be missed from the fridge or freezer.

(A/N If anyone's thinking frozen food may be a problem to cook, I'd just like to remind you that Nia can always defrost it!)

I stuck everything in a wing pack that I'd nicked from Symphonia, and then flew as an owl towards the caravan.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Lloyd was trying to bag the top bunk, Raine was reading a book that didn't come from Symphonia, Colette was deep in conversation with Zelos (someone save that poor girl!), Kratos was looking up at the stars (big surprise!), Genis was almost talking – he was stuttering more than anything – to Presea and Sheena was talking to Stephen, who'd obviously bought the book Raine was reading.

I emptied the contents of the wingpack, then went outside to talk to Kratos.

"Hello."

Kratos didn't even look round. "Hello, Nia."

I glanced around the sky, taking in the couple of clouds obscuring some of the stars.

"Why do you act like it could rain any second?" Kratos asked.

"We are in _Wales, _you know. Anyway, something seems to be on your mind."

"Your friend – Jade. I'm sure she knows about us."

"Why do you think that?"

"She kept saying…" Kratos trailed off, and looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter what exactly she said. But she definitely knows."

"Well, there's not a lot we can do…just wait and hope for the best."

"The stars are different in this world. It makes me feel lost."

I smiled despite myself. "You aren't lost, you just don't know where you're going."

Then, the full meaning off what I'd said hit me.

"When I said we might not get you back to Symphonia, I meant it, you know. I don't know why Stephen and I got dragged through the worlds and if we try and get you back…"

"It may simply happen again."

"Exactly."

"Remember what I said? I still mean it. Nia, I trust you. And would living in your world really be so bad?"

"No, but…I still feel guilty."

"You couldn't have done anything differently."

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Then Stephen stuck his head through the door. "Nia, Kratos, you're wanted inside."

We stepped inside.

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

"Well, Lloyd managed to find our cards…" He held up two bundles of Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"He didn't touch my silent magician, did he?" I asked, panicked.

"You are both way too protective of those things." Lloyd said, slightly upset. "They're only pieces of paper."

Two loud gasps were followed ten long seconds of silence.

"Lloyd, you may want to consider taking that back. We'll forgive you for now." Stephen said.

I smiled. "Stephen, why don't we show him what these 'pieces of paper' can do?"

"I'll get the duel disks."

Five minutes later, I had a duel disk strapped to my arm.

"Not a proper duel, just show Lloyd a couple of cards."

I drew a couple of cards from my deck. I groaned at my choice of deck – it was a fairy and spellcaster deck, so I had some angels in here. In the end, I settled for Marie the Fallen One, an angel with black wings and blue skin.

"Wow." Everyone breathed as the angel materialized in front of them.

These weren't your normal 'useless-pieces-of-plastic' duel disks; we'd got them from the Yu-Gi-Oh world, complete with hologram technology.

"That's nothing – look at this!" Stephen threw his card down.

The resulting monster was so tall that it had to crouch down to avoid bursting through the roof. It's skin was a metallic silvery-white and it's blue eyes gleamed. It was a dragon.

And at the sight of this awesome sight, Colette said, "I've seen it somewhere before…isn't this the same dragon that was at your school?"

"Yeah, it is the same. The Blue-eyes White Dragon."

"Stephen, what time is it?"

"About five a.m."

"Exactly, we need to get back home incase someone notices we aren't there. And why are you guys still awake?" I asked the Symphonians.

When they failed to come up with an adequate response, I said, "Look, grab a couple of hours sleep now. If you're lucky you can have about five hours. Well, I'd better be off."

I flew back home, straight through my open bedroom window and pretended to be asleep whenever I heard footsteps. The rest of the time I read my book, and checked the time. At half seven, I 'woke up'.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Yes, I left it there. Actually, this is quite a decent sized chapter for what I've been doing lately. I've had the Kratos bit in mind for ages now. There's only one proper chapter left on this, and an epilogue.

Review guys and gals!

Added note I'm really really (x50) sorry this was up so late. I couldn't get on the computer! (grumble) I hope it doesn't happen again, but I can't really control things like this. Again, sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to…**the last chapter**…

(Well, not counting epilogue)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Nia, I'm going out today, will you be alright by yourself?" My mother asked.

"Of course!"

Wow, something went completely how I hoped! I quickly dashed upstairs to use my mobile.

"Hey, Stephen. My house is free today. Could you grab the Symphonians and be over here in an hour or so?" I said quickly.

"Um, sure." He said, taken aback by my fast speech.

"Thanks. See you then!"

I hung up, and then ran down the stairs.

"You seem awfully perky." Mum remarked.

"The word I use is hyper! Hyper! Hyper! Hy-!"

"I get the message."

"Oh, right. Bye!" And I ran back up the stairs.

I forced myself to take a lot of deep breaths and to calm down. Then, I was back to normal.

(A/N This really does happen to me sometimes. Also, I get a hyperactive gob, that says sentences at world record speed, but normally, I'm quite quiet. Weird…)

I heard the motor of the car from my bedroom, as my mum drove away. I grabbed my Gamecube in one hand, draped the wires over my other arm, and rigged it up on the downstairs television, just as the doorbell rung.

I opened the door, and let in Stephen and the Symphonians.

(Why does that sound like an old band or something?)

I ushered them in.

"Hello. Did you sleep alright?"

A few half-asleep grunts answered me.

"Anyway, come in. I'll get something for you to drink."

I wandered into the kitchen. A container caught my eye…

Five minutes later, I was handing steaming cups of coffee to the Symphonians. They were slightly more awake after that – or in Lloyd's case, hyper on caffeine.

Then, I noticed a pot in the kitchen.

"Hey, is anyone hungry? There a sort of soup…thing here."

To be honest, I couldn't identify it. It was a mixture of brown and red, and I could see some small pieces of onion.

The Symphonians, being brave and hungry people, decided to brave the soup…thing.

"Actually, this is quite nice." Genis remarked. "What's in it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I can taste some kind of minced meat." Raine offered.

"And onions!" Colette said.

"And…" Lloyd didn't finish his sentence, but ran outside and threw up on the patio.

"Tomatoes." The Symphonians coursed.

Kratos' spoon was halfway between the bowl and his mouth when this happened, so he wisely let it drop back into the bowl with a soft splat.

After Lloyd had recovered from what he called 'the worst thing since Raine's sandwiches', I turned the television on.

"This is what we call a television. It has…moving images on it, some of which are real in this world, and some of which are real in other worlds."

I flicked through a couple of channels to prove my point. Planet Earth, a wildlife documentary was first, and had a clip of a snow leopard chasing down the mountain after some kind of mountain gazelle. Then it was a rerun of the Simpsons.

"Stephen, can you turn the 'cube on?" I asked.

"Is the right disc in?"

"Are you kidding? It never leaves!"

Stephen turned it on. Silence reigned for the couple of seconds while the screen went through the logos. Then…

"Hey, it's Colette! But why has she got big wings like that?.." Lloyd wondered.

Then the screen showed the scene where Lloyd jumps off the cliff at the Skeleton Dancer.

"Wow, Lloyd, that was amazing!"

"Hehe…thanks!"

I let the introduction movie play through.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if everyone played as their character?" Stephen suggested.

"Well, it would be interesting…" I thought aloud.

Then I realised that Raine was too close for my comfort to my Gamecube.

"No dissecting it!" I warned.

"How could I dissect an inanimate object? Still, it would be interesting to take apart to see how it works…"

"No! You break it, you're paying for it, and you haven't even got any money!"

Raine's face fell, as if I'd said something completely unreasonable.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'd better go and take that. Stephen, show them how to use the Internet." I gestured to the computer in the corner, and then ran into the next room to use the phone.

I picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, it's Jade."

"Oh, um, hi. What do you want?"

"Is it alright if I come over?"

"What? Um, sorry, no, you can't come over. Um…I've got to do something with my parents…"

"Yeah, right. Stephen may be gullible enough, but don't insult my intelligence. I'll be there in five minutes."

The line went dead. I sighed mentally, and remembered what Kratos said last night. Maybe she **did **know about the Symphonians.

I went back into the living room, only to be at the receiving end of Kratos' patented death glare. I was confused.

"What? What did I do?"

"What…filth is on this thing?"

"Um, it's called the Internet, there's loads of filth on there and I didn't make it."

"But this is on your favorites list. You read it and liked it." He said in a terribly calm and deadly voice.

Hang on, read? I glanced at the computer screen. It was all text, with a blue banner on the top. Fanfiction? But why should that be making Kratos angry?

I glanced at the name of the person who wrote said offending fanfic. Ah.

The author had written nothing but yaoi fanfics staring the purple mercenary.

"Um, Kratos?" I timidly ventured.

I received nothing but the death glare.

"Nia? Why is Kratos so angry?" Lloyd asked.

That told me that Kratos hadn't let anyone else read it. Good.

"Kratos, I'm really sorry. It's completely fictional and I don't take it seriously."

He said nothing, but his expression softened slightly. I was relieved – when Kratos was glaring at me, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Then, the doorbell rung.

"Oh, no. That's probably Jade. I'd better go and get it."

When I opened the door, it was Jade, just as I suspected.

"Hi. Look, right now isn't a good time…"

"Nia, don't be stupid. I _know."_

"Know what?"

"What do you think? I know about the Symphonians. I had Kratos as a cover teacher for Welsh. Didn't he tell you?"

"Yes, but I hoped he was wrong. Alright, you'd better come in."

We went into the living room, where Lloyd was trying to read the fanfic, Kratos had stopped him with the fairly simple measure of closing the Internet window, and all hell had broken loose around the television, because someone had accidentally pressed a button on the remote, changing the channel.

Jade cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

"What is she doing here?" Kratos asked, disdain apparent in every syllable.

I was slightly surprised by Kratos' tone of voice, but I should have been expecting it – Jade has a way of driving some people mad. Somehow, I'm immune to this.

"How badly did you irritate him in Welsh?"

"Badly enough." She said with the widest grin possible.

"Wait, she knows about…" Stephen trailed off.

"Yes, but…Jade, how did you know?"

"You think you're the only one who has realised demons?"

"Realised…demons? What's that?"

"Your powers. Everyone has a power within them, but most people never get their power awakened. And even when they do, they think they are going insane, because they can hear voices, or they've lost their memory."

"But…" I had so many questions going through my head – it was one of the rare moments that I'd actually admit that I was confused.

"Anyway," Jade continued, "How did the Symphonians get here?"

"Part of our power. But they're kind of stuck now, because we can't take them through worlds without ending up somewhere completely different."

"I can solve that. It's what I call the 'pull effect'. Certain things about the Symphonians attracted them – and you to different worlds, worlds they had something in common with."

"Yeah, that'd work with my theory. I think they had the same voice actors." The Symphonians looked puzzled, but I steamed on with my explanation anyway.

"First, we were in the Metroid world, right? And Samus Aran has the same voice actor as Sheena. And then the Akira world. We even noticed that Lloyd had the same voice as Kaneda! And then…Spirited Away…"

To my surprise, Sheena spoke up. "That baby had the same voice as Corrine. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, and Final Fantasy Seven…"

Jade sighed in boredom. "Rude has the same voice actor as Regal – Crispin Freeman."

"How?.." I started.

"How could I not know? I've watched Advent Children enough times."

"To the point where you can quote Sephiroth and Kadaj in time with the DVD." I commented.

"So? Sephiroth rules!"

The Symphonians looked completely and utterly confused.

"Um, Jade? Didn't you say you could get the Symphonians back to Symphonia?"

"Oh, yeah…" For a second, an emotion flashed across her face – one which seemed completely alien on her face – fear.

Well, goodbye." She said abruptly.

"Wha-what?!"

But before I'd even shouted out, Jade and the Symphonians had completely vanished.

* * *

Oh yeah, the massive disappearing act is probably quite prominent in your minds. Bear in mind that I am making an epilogue…which will clear things up slightly, but…As Jana and I keep saying, Jade's probably got the most complicated history for an OC ever! We haven't even begun…

Really, really, really sorry. This chapter did not want to happen! Plus the fact that I'm trying to have a completely complete ToS file – including outfits, titles, items, figurines, monster list…you get the point. If you want to help – any information is good!


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue time! Jana and I are being so evil! There's a massive twist which we are saving for Regeneration, but it's linked to this, so…just trust me, you will not see it coming! You've all been puzzling about Jade (which I guess was the whole purpose of her being in this fic…), so I'm happy to say that this chapter holds all the answers…

Yeah right!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. (Since practically nothing is said in this chapter about Symphonia, I don't know why I'm bothering!)

* * *

Stephen and I stood in the shadowy darkness. The wind ruffled my clothes, attempting to soothe me. But my mind was reeling – just as it had been for the last two nights. Formless questions repeated themselves in my mind.

Stephen and I tracked down Jade's life so far – using the school's data. Which, so far, had brought us…here. 'Here' was an old farmhouse – in the middle of the wildest Welsh countryside imaginable – that looked completely uninhabited.

I pushed the door open – Jade probably hadn't bothered with a lock, due to the location. It was impossible to reach by car, and it was an unappealing hours walk from the nearest countryside lane. Even if some ramblers passed by – which was unlikely – they probably wouldn't have bothered with a run down building like this.

Inside was a basic room, with a chair, table and candle. It was perfectly dry, and a lot warmer than I would have believed possible. On top of the table stood a stack of books.

I glanced at the covers of the books. _Summoning: Volume 1? Demonic Arts? Common Cures for Memory Loss? _What was all this?

"Stephen, maybe we should take a book each and see what we can find out." I suggested.

"What? Reading? You never said I had to do any reading."

"It'll get your brain cells working. Stop complaining."

I grabbed the thickest book there, _Demonic Arts. _It was a hard-backed book and leather-bound.

I skimmed through the introduction. I had a sense of déjà vu, like I'd heard what it was saying before. Then I realised that I had.

"Hey, Stephen, listen to this. 'All aware beings have a power within them. This power is rarely realised, and sometimes even when it is realised it is mistaken for something completely different.' It's what Jade was saying, almost word for word."

Stephen ignored me so I continued past the introduction.

I was only at the contents page, when a small notebook fell out.

"What's this?" I wondered aloud.

After flicking quickly through the hand-written pages, I guessed it was her diary.

'_Wait, should I really be reading this?'_ A small part of me thought.

'_Well, sod it, she shouldn't have left so suddenly.'_

I opened the book and read the first page.

I woke today with no idea where I was, or who I am. I don't even know my own name. I guess I should give myself a name…

_**I'm writing this so I won't forget…not again…**_

So Jade was just a name she made for herself…interesting. Who was she?

I turned the page.

**_Today I looked at the books I have with me. Demonology? Part of me wants to believe this is a joke, but…Am _I _a demon?_**

I turned some more pages, scanning for anything important.

I think I remember something…or rather, someone.

**_He had a pair of sparkling blue eyes, and sweet blonde hair. He was so cute!_**

When Jade wrote cute, she underlined it three times. I turned a couple more pages.

Today, I heard a voice – inside my head. It was female, but…she sounded like a slut.

_**I looked in the book under hearing voices, but it only told me that this voice is my 'true' self. Does this mean that my true self is a slut?**_

_**I'm scared. I don't care what the books say; isn't the first sign of insanity hearing voices?**_

I turned the pages until I saw something else that looked important.

I found out about summoning from one of the books. So far, I've summoned a big dog that barks a lot. I also found a town, but everyone stared at me. I think my puppy scared them.

Next page.

My dog ran away with a fox. I'm looking out for interesting crossbreeds on my way to the next town.

At the bottom of the page, she'd drawn a picture labeled 'Puppy's babies'. It was really well drawn. It looked mostly like a fox-cub, with its bushy tail and its face, but there was something that looked distinctly like a wolf- or deer-hound in its legs and ears.

I flicked though the pages, aware that this diary was much longer than I'd first thought.

The voice talked to me again today. I tried to get rid of it by hitting my head.

_**I have a huge blank in my mind for the rest of today. All I remember is that I woke up with a splitting headache and six bottles scattered around the floor. I think people call it getting drunk.**_

The next page.

_**Must never get drunk again. Must never get drunk again. Must never get drunk again. Must never get drunk again.**_

_**It definitely wasn't a good idea!**_

Some pages later…

_**Goddess, my true self talks a lot! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut…what?**_

_**The voice said that she can help me remember. Should I listen?**_

I flicked through, until…

_**Yay! I found puppy! I got him back!**_

Despite myself, I smiled. Then I continued to read the same page.

I found a wooden box that had a picture of me in it. It also had a large, jet-black egg inside. The voice says it's a dragon egg.

I continued to read through the diary.

Puppy ate my book on 'Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals'. That's weird; the voice said something about Cruxis Crystals before…

What? This only added to the confusing web of ideas and theories that I had about Jade. Maybe the next page would hold the answer…

Argh! The voice in my head is singing…terribly! I don't know what she's singing, but it sounds Welsh. She insists it's the Angelic language though.

Angelic? So, Jade – or at least the voice in her head – had been to Symphonia? Impossible. Only Stephen and I could travel between worlds. But…maybe she can too. She may have taken the Symphonians back home…I hope that's what happened.

I flicked through many pages, until I found something that made me jump. My name.

I found a school while exploring the local area. I wondered what it'd be like to be normal, so I told them I'd just moved, and I'd like to go to their school.

The voice in my head doesn't think much of my choice, though.

I started school the same day. It was fairly uneventful, but a little lonely for a while. But I met someone called Nia in a lesson. She seems a nice person. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends.

I flicked through about three months of pages, during which I was mentioned at least once every week. Then, I came to an incident that I remembered.

Today, Nia introduced me to the best videogame ever. It's called (you've guessed it!) Tales of Symphonia. But it all seems so familiar. I even guessed who Yggdrasil was, the very first time he appeared. And…I could've sworn I've seen some of those people before.

I remembered that. At the Tower of Salvation, she'd whispered 'Mithos'. At first I thought I'd simply misheard, or I'd told her before, but now…

I looked at the most recent entry.

Today I had the best day ever. First, I managed a proper spell! It was quite a big one too. It formed a one-way enclosure around school and transformed those already inside into various monsters. Then Nia and Stephen broke the spell, but I don't mind, since they've brought the Symphonians with them! This proves that I'm not insane!

First lesson, I had Raine taking us for History and another amazing thing happened! The dragon egg hatched and it was so cute! The voice in my head said that Raine may have sensed him, because when he hatched, he gave off a lot of mana.

Below, Jade had drawn a sketch of a baby dragon hatching from its egg, and I had to admit – she was right – it was cute! It's big eyes stared up at me from the page…reminding me of Cyclone.

Trying not to think too much about it, I continued reading the same page.

The rest of the day was great too! I had a substitute teacher for Welsh (wohoo!) and he just happened to be Kratos! (Double wohoo!) But I have the feeling that they may be stuck here, according to what my books say.

I should help them home…and maybe…I'll remember.

So she had taken them back. I guess that was a slight relief, but still…

"Stephen, grab some books. We're going to Symphonia."

"Again?" He sighed. "I don't see us visiting one of my worlds three times!"

"Don't argue. Something could be wrong. And you like Symphonia too!"

"Just…let's go." He said, recognizing defeat.

And so, we went on our third…and last trip to Symphonia.

* * *

I bet you hate me for that last sentence! Now technically, I'm not writing a sequel. gets pelted with tomatoes

Ahh! What I meant to say, was the sequel is a joint fanfic (still posted on my name) called Regeneration. And right now, it explains a lot about Jade, so read it!

Um, but I'll always be doing some solo writing. I'm half-way through a Kranna fic which I haven't posted yet (it's short, but inspired) and I have a huge fic (and sequel) planned, which is based on my version of events after the game. It's really set ten years after the end and focuses on the Protozoans mostly for the first fic. And some one-shots will pop up when I get a good idea for them. Here's hoping I see reviews from you on those.

And my final point. Thank you so much, constant reviewers! I cannot thank you enough. Before now, the only stories I'd ever finished were only about a page long, so you have no idea how much your support has meant to me, and how it's kept me going.

Well, good bye and hopefully, hear from you again!


End file.
